Behind Crimson Eyes
by thatredheadedchick
Summary: Rhiley was just a normal kid, until Rancent came along. Now she's on a quest, trying to find a way to control herself with the help of some friends. RenoXOC Rated M for later chapters. I went back and rewrote everything so that it makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy world and the characters, except Rhiley and Rancent, but I wish I did! Cuz Reno would be mine!

Name: Rhiley Mae Maccabe

Current Age: 19

Birth date: December 12th

Appearance: Has red hair and green eyes, black cat ears, which she normally hides under a bandana, and has a black tail, which she usually ties around her waist to act as a belt. She is usually seen walking around in a hoodie of random choice and a pair of baggy jeans.

Weapon of Choice: Two black-metal double bladed sword batons named Orrin (think Talem's off of Soul Calabur 2)

.  
Attitude: Rhiley is more of a loner. She likes to make friends, but never expects them to last long because when they find out what she is, they fear her and reject her as a friend. She is very outgoing and very kind, but once you cross her, there's no going back. She's a strong individual and it takes a lot to make her cry.

Family: Father-Deceased  
Mother-Deceased  
Older brother- Supposedly Deceased  
Background: Shall be revealed.

Name: Rancent (Last name unknown)

Current Age: Unknown

Birth date: May 19th

Appearance: Think of a horrid cat-like demon

Weapon of Choice: Mind Powers

Attitude: He's very sarcastic all the time. He's ruthless, merciless and rude and loves to devour flesh and blood. Especially that of children's. He has unlimited knowledge and is stuck inside Rhiley's head, just like Chaos is stuck in Vincent, playing as her other half, but Rancent wasn't injected. He was living on his own, human as can be at one time, but that was long before Rhiley came across him. And he didn't always look this way. He's raised Rhiley since she was 8. Yes, from her mind (You got a problem with that? Yea, that's what I thought, walk away). He's been her only friend. Sure he gets on her nerves...all the time, but he does comfort her. After all, she controls their very being.

Family: Unknown

Background: Unknown

...11 years ago..."Now, while I'm in here, you stay put. You move an inch and you WILL regret it. You hear me?" my father snapped as he pulled out a gun out of the glove compartment. I quickly nodded as I started getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "This will teach them to mess with me..." he said, more to himself, in his maniac tone as he slammed the door to the truck shut and quickly walked into the house and I was fearful as the suspense hit.

Then I suddenly heard a gun shot and I flinched as my 8 year old mind raced. I did the only thing I thought I could do. I jumped out of the truck and ran. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest forest. The forest that glowed. The Sleeping Forest.

I could hear my dad's shouts and a few gun shots as he ran after me. I jumped into a hollow, rotting stump and tightly hugged my knees as I heard running footsteps slowing down. I looked out a little hole in the stump and saw my father, red in the face, holding the gun out.

"Oh Rhiley..." he softly called as he raised the gun up a little higher. Come on out, honey, Daddy isn't going to hurt you..." he added as he walked around.

"I know you're here. Come on, let's go home..."

I ignored him and sat back, hugging my knees again, praying for a miracle. Please, someone please, help me! I screamed in my head as he came closer and closer to the stump. Oh PLEASE! I screamed again as he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me out of the stump.

"Here you are, you little bastard. What did I tell ya, huh?" he yelled in my face.

"Daddy...cough p-please..." I managed to cough out and then I heard the gun go off and I gasped as he dropped me and my hand instantly went to the bloodied hole in my stomach.

He smiled as he watched me suffer. He even laughed! As my vision went black, I screamed for help in my mind again. A desperate act to stay alive. Then, everything went black.

I woke up and was in a black...nothingness...

"Rhiley, am I correct?" asked a male's voice.

"W-who are you?" I asked, completely petrified. Was this hell? I knew it wasn't heaven cause the voice sounded...tense...un welcoming...

"My name's Rancent. I can help you. But first you need to help me." he said and I quickly looked around to try and find him.

In my peripheral vision I saw something black and red wiz by.

"How can I help you? Aren't I dead?" I asked.

"You are in a state. Not quite dead, yet not quite living either. And if I bring you back to life, to consciousness, you must promise to share your body with me." he said from behind me and I quickly looked back, but a moment too late.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked, a bit unsure if I was liking where this was going.

"Think about it. You're young. I shall grant you ever lasting life. I shall grant you infinite knowledge. All I need in return is half your life force. I shall live in your mind and we shall share your body." he said with a cackle. I thought for a moment. I really resented my father right now. How could he do this to me? I knew he hated me, but he killed me! Or at least tried...Right now I was so confused. I couldn't think. "Well? What will it be?" he asked, getting impatient.

"What about my daddy? He's going to kill me again." I said.

"Don't worry about him. When you wake up he'll disappear." he reassured.

"Alright. Deal." I said and he growled an evil laugh as he showed himself and I gasped as he rushed for me. I couldn't move! He collided into my body and I suddenly blacked out.

I woke to find I was lying in blood.

'Is this my blood?' I thought as I sat up.

'No. It's your father's. A deal is a deal. I made him disappear. He's in the life stream now.' I heard a voice say. It sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked. He didn't sound very friendly.

'Don't tell me you forgot me already. Rancent. Remember? Geezus.' he growled.

"You don't have to be so mean" I yelled as I started tearing up, then I let it all out.

'Whoa whoa whoa!! Stop your crying!' he yelled and I stopped but the tears kept streaming. 'Alright. Now that that's under control. I thought you wanted this?'

"I did, but I didn't think you'd kill him." I said sadly.

...Present Day...

I rode my motorcycle to Edge. It was getting late and I needed some place to stay for the night. I rode until I got to a bar called 7th heaven. I parked my bike near a few others and got off and went inside.

It was actually a cozy little place for a bar. Not quite packed either. Just a few people...few drunks.

"Ah, a new face! What can I get ya?" asked a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Do you have a room I can stay in?" I asked casually as I sat down at the bar.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked as she went under the desk, most likely to get a key.

"No. I'm not." I said as I got out my Gil pouch. "How much?" I asked.

"On the house." she said as she handed me the key. How odd... Anyways, I walked up the stairs to my room and laid down on the bed, but before I could get to sleep, Rancent spoke up.

'You're going to bed already? But the night has just started!' he complained.

"I don't care. I've been riding all day and I'm tired." I snapped as I rolled over and put a pillow over my head.

'So? You never do anything fun anymore.' He pointed out.

"Your idea of fun includes kicking the shit out of people then eating them." I stated dully from under the pillow.

'And your point?' he asked. I sighed.

"If I got out for a few will you leave me alone?" I asked.

'Cross my little black heart.' he promised.

"That's a hollow promise." I muttered under my breath as I got up and walked over the window. I never realized how quickly it had gotten dark. I looked out at the night sky and sighed as I opened the window and silently jumped out. I casually walked down the silent streets and down a dark alley (dun dun dun) where I heard footsteps and smelt blood.

'Ohhh...someone I can eat...' I heard Rancent growl as I felt his hunger and his want for blood rise.

'Back off, we don't know if it's a bad person or not.' I said in my mind.

"What's a pretty kitty like you doing in a place like this?" a strange voice asked.

"None of your damn business that's for sure." I growled as my ears fell back and my tail swished vigorously behind me. I could tell he was holding something. A knife. Soaked with blood.

"Oh, did I make the pretty kitty mad?" he mocked. I started growling as I bore my sharp fangs. I could barely see the guy. He had a shadow covering his body. But he was pretty tall. That was all I could see.

'Can you see this guy? I'm getting nothing.' I asked Rancent.

'Damn the night!' he growled.

'Well, I'm not letting you out, unless I absolutely have to.' I stated.

He was about to protest, but I shoved him to the back of my mind.

"Now, you had best cooperate with my every need or I will kill you." he said.

"I don't act well with threats held over my head." I hissed.

The man ran, quite fast, actually, and pinned me against the near by wall. I decided to have a little fun with him, humor him, if you will, so I let him.

"Oh, you smell good." he said as he held me up. I smiled evilly.

"And what do you plan on doing with me?" I strained with a smile.

"I plan on having a little fun." he said and I hadn't realized that he had a knife and he slit my stomach open. I didn't think he meant this kind of fun. I winced in pain. I quickly kicked him off and he growled as he came at me again.

"Errrr...Damn you!" I growled as I held my stomach in pain.

"Noone's going to hear you scream now." he said as he lunged for me, but I quickly dodged and back flipped out of his reach.

"You're going to pay." I growled as I went to pull our my two double bladed sword batons, but I realized I left them on my bike!

'Er...Damn it!' I cursed myself for being so careless.

'Would you like help now?' Rancent asked plainly as I dodged another attack.

'I thought I shoved you away?!' I growled as I started breathing hard.

'Oh tired already? That's sad. All that training for nothing.' he mocked. That REALLY pissed me off.

"SHUT IT!!" I yelled as I charged the guy. But was instantly met with a knife in the chest. He had two different knives and I was careless. I blame it on Rancent. Why? Because I always do when I have noone to blame it on. I gasped as he pulled his knife out of me and I fell to my knees.

'God Damn, do I always have to save your ass?' was the last thing I heard from Rancent as I blacked out.

~~Noone's POV~~~

Reno and Rude were walking around, scouting for a serial killer, who was on the loose.

"Man! It's my day off! Why the hell am I out here?" Reno complained as he drug his feet behind his partner.

"Ask the boss, not me." Rude said, monotoningly as he kept his eyes peeled for suspicious characters. Reno sighed as he hung his head. He looked down an alley as he did so and saw something...out of the ordinary.

"Hey Rude, what's that?" he asked as he straitened up and stopped walking. Rude looked in the direction Reno was and tilted his head a little, in an attempt to identify the mass.

"Let's go check it out!" Reno said excitedly as he quickly walked up to the strange pile, but quickly turned away as his gag reflexes took hold of him from the smell. He put the sleeve of his jacket up to his face to block the horrid scent of rotting flesh.

"The sun must have quickened the rotting process." Rude stated as he walked up besides his partner.

"Look! There's a girl over there!" Reno said, astonished, as he pointed over to a dumpster.

There she was. A girl around Reno's age, at least, sitting up in a corner between the wall and a dumpster, but she looked different, not just because she was completely covered in blood. She was...a cat?

"What the fuck?" Reno quickly dismissed the thought when he realized she was still alive! "Rude! She's alive!" he practically yelled as he ran to her side.

Her eyes were open, but barely, and she was breathing hard, with a slight growl coming from deep in her throat.

"What happened?" Reno quickly asked her as he pulled off his jacket, put it on her wound and applied pressure. She had blood on her claws, her fangs, her stomach, everywhere! She flinched, growled, and swiped at him, but he jumped back just in time.

"D-damn...h-her..." was all she could choke out before she fainted. It was a weird scratchy voice. Enlaced with a deep male's voice, as well as, what he was guessing, her own. He quickly dismissed it and guessed she fainted from loss of blood. Though he was quite curious of what she meant by that.

"Reno." he heard his partner call him from behind.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Reno said.

"The nearest hospital is in Healin. I don't think she'll make it. But look who this is." Rude said, as he held what looked like a wallet.

Reno wouldn't hear it. He felt weird just looking at her and he was curious about it, so he felt he needed to do everything to save her. To keep her alive.

"I know where we can take her." Reno said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Reno. This is the serial killer we've been after. I've examined the body and it looks like all the organs, all the meat has just... disappeared. For as mangled as this body is, there should be a lot more blood on the ground as well." Rude stated as he knelt down and put the wallet back on the body.

"What are you saying?" Reno asked. He already knew the answer to this one, but he was wondering if his partner was thinking the same.

"I think this girl is a cannibal." Rude stated.

"So what do we do?" Reno asked as he stared down at the girl's limp body.

"I'm going to notify ShinRa of the serial killer's current condition. I'll bring a chopper back to pick up the remains. You take the girl to where you were planning on taking her, and when she wakes up, call me immediately." Rude said as he walked out of the alley.

Reno looked at the girl one more time before walking off with her to Seventh Heaven.

My POV

"Has she woken up yet?" was the first thing I heard when I came to.

"No, she moved a couple times, groaned a few times, but that's about it." said a male's voice.

"Don't worry, Yuffie. She's going to be fine." said a familiar girl's voice.

'Wait a second. Who's Yuffie? And where the hell am I?'

'Two Turks found us and took us to that bar and that bar tender chick bandaged you up.' Rancent filled me in. 'You know, you're losing your touch.' he added.

'I wouldn't have if I wasn't busy keeping you contained in my head!' I snapped at him.

'Good point...' he said plainly.

I tried to open my eyes and after a while I had finally succeeded.

"Look! She's up!" the first girl's voice said.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked as I tried to sit up, but it made my head hurt so I just laid there.

I saw the bartender, a brown-haired girl and a redheaded guy.

"You're in Seventh Heaven. In the room you rented." the bartender explained.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." the redhead replied. "I found you and a mangled corpse, which used to be a serial killer we had been after for a while, in an alley. You were soaked in blood. I couldn't tell if it was his or your own." he explained.

"What's your name? I'm Yuffie. This is Tifa (bartender) and this is Reno (redheaded Turk)." the brown-haired girl introduced.

"Rhiley." I said as I attempted to sit up again and with their help, I was leaning against the backboard of the bed in no time.

"So, what did happened to you? The guy's ID in his wallet was the only way we could identified him and that wasn't fun getting to that." Reno stated as he made a disgusted face.

"I was attacked. It was self defense." I said sternly as I cursed Rancent in my mind.

'Hey! I saved you. he stated matter-of-factly.'

"D-Did you eat that guy?" asked Tifa. They all watched me, waiting for an answer.

"N-no! I didn't eat him!" I said quickly. I wasn't lying either. "It's...hard to explain..." I trailed off, trying to think of how to answer them. Luckily I didn't have to because the door opened and in walked a blonde, spike haired man.

"Tifa, phone call. Who are you?" he asked when he noticed me.

"Her name's Rhiley. She's staying here until she feels better." Tifa said as she walked out and he followed her.

"Come on Yuffie, you have stuff you have to do too." Cloud said and she sighed as she followed them.

"Nice meeting you!" she said happily as she walked out. I nodded.

"So? Are you going to answer the question?" he asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue what happened. The man jumped me, then I fought him, he poked me in the stomach with his knife, then I blacked out. That's all I remember." I said quite truthfully.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded as I looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. "The last thing you said when I found you was 'Damn her'. Do you have any idea what you were talking about? Or are you drawing a blank on that one too?" he asked as he tilted his head to the left a little. I still kept avoiding his gaze. Afraid he would see right through me. Afraid...I would get lost in those eyes.

'Oh, you have a thing for him, don't you?' I heard Rancent taunt.

'Don't even go there.' I growled in my mind.

"You also had a really weird scratchy male's voice mixed with yours. Just thought you should know." he said calmly.

'Can I trust him enough to tell him?' I thought.

Of course Rancent had to put his two cents in. 'Judge for yourself. Don't tell him just cause he has a nice ass. Really. What is it with you people and trusting people cause they're good looking?' he asked.

'HE ISN'T GOOD LOOKING!' I scolded him.

'Fine. Think what you want, but you can't hide the truth from me. It's in the back of your mind. I can see it. Or have you forgotten?' he asked. I sighed.

"Are you okay? You don't have to tell me right now if you don't have to. But I'd really like to know. In fact, I kinda have to know. You killed the serial killer. Need I explain more?" he asked.

"No it's fine. I'll think about it." I said with a sigh. He got up.

"Well, I have to notify my partner you're awake and we'll go from there." he said and he walked out as he pulled out his cell.


	2. Chapter 2

After about a half an hour of laying there, I finally worked up enough strength to get out of bed. I noticed I was only in my pants, but the bandages covered my chest, so I wasn't exactly exposed to the world.

"As soon as I'm 100, I need to get more training under my belt...I need to get stronger." I stated to noone in particular.

'You can say that again.' Rancent growled.

"Who asked you? I thought you said you had limitless power and you'd give it all to me?" I asked.

'I'da told you anything to live again.' he stated matter of factly. I growled.

"You're soooo useless." I mutter. Then there was a knock on the door. "Yea?" I asked, a bit less friendly than meant.

"It's me." I heard Reno say, a bit hesitant, actually, but I didn't blame him for being cautious after that one.

"Come on in, sorry. I'm just a little annoyed with "myself" right now." I said and he opened the door. He looked at me then turned a little pink in the face and looked down.

I looked down at myself and realized what was wrong, but I didn't really care. The bandages were covering me. So what. But I grabbed some random shirt out of a dresser and threw it on anyways, so he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

"So, uh, Rude, my partner, is coming to question you some more. Just thought I'd warn you." he said as he looked at me again.

"Ah, let me guess, he's not quite as nice as you are?" I inquired.

"No, it isn't that, he just pushes for the answers." he said. "Isn't that the same thing?" I asked. He was about to answer, but was interrupted by Tifa coming in.

"I see you've gotten out of bed just fine. Are you hungry? I just made lunch." she said kindly.

"Yea, food would be good." I said happily with a smile on my face.

About an hour later that Rude guy showed up.

"Good to see you awake, miss." he said as he shook my hand. He was very formal, unlike Reno.

'And these two are partners? Good God.' I heard Rancent mock.

'Shut it.' I growled at him.

"Just call me Rhiley. Please." I said as nice as possible.

'I like Red better, you know.' Rancent pipped up again. I just shoved him into the box as I always did and answered all of Rudes questions, which were almost the same as Reno's. Only he was a little less friendly with his. Though I didn't blame him. It was his job. And Reno did warn me.

After the questioning, I let out a sigh as he left, but Reno stayed behind.

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Not today. It's my day off." he said with a smirk on his face.

'Damn he's pretty hot. Don't see why you don't like him.' Rancent pipped up.

I growled silently, so Reno wouldn't hear.

(Haha did I forget to mention that Rancent was a hard core flaming fag? But now you know.)

"I'm going to take a walk." I growled as I walked out of the bar.

"Wait up!" Reno called after me. "What?" I inquired as he caught up to me and looked at me. "You need protection." he said.

I sighed.

"Must you?" I asked.

He nodded and I sighed again as I continued to walk, surprisingly he kept at my pace.

"So, uh, you going to tell me about...why you were covered in blood?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment.

'No harm will come of it.' Rancent informed me. I sighed.

"Come on. We need to go somewhere private." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Already? But we just met-"

"I mean so I can tell you the whole story!" I cut him off, not wanting to hear more.

'Man, this guy was a piece of work.'

"Come with me." I said as I walked out of the town.

He followed, but was giving me a weird look the entire time.

"Ok. Enough with the weird looks already!" I growled.

"Sorry, just trying to figure out where the hell you're taking me is all!" he retaliated with his hands up in his own defense. I sighed.

"We're going to the Forgotten City." I said as we walked.

"Why there?" he asked.

"I want to show you something." I said.

"Well, isn't it a little early for that?" He asked with that stupid smirk on his face. I just glared at him for a second. My eyes flashed red.

"Ok never mind." he said cautiously as he scratched the back of his head.

Once in the Sleeping Forest, I made my way to a place I never thought I'd ever return to again. My father's grave.

I stopped in the clearing and Reno about keeled over from lack of breath.

"H-how...? H-how can you *gasp* just continue *pant* without taking a *gasp* breather for FIFTEEN MILES?!" that last part he yelled at me, but I ignored him as memories spilt into me like water.

I threw him my water can I kept on me at all times and he gulped down the water as if he was dying of thirst (which he more than likely was).

I sighed as I fell to my knees before my father's grave stone.

After Reno had gathered enough strength to move again, he came up behind me and examined the polished rock.

"David Michael Maccabe." Reno repeated what the rock said. "There's no date of birth or death or anything." he said.

"He didn't deserve a burial. He didn't deserve to be remembered. But she insisted." I heard my own voice, entwined with Rancent's say.

I quickly covered my mouth.

"That voice again! Who or what the hell are you?" He asked as he got out his shock rod. \

"She is what she is because of me. I am Rancent. A mere Remnant of my former self. I am forced to live as a parasite off this poor young girl." he explained through me.

I could see what was going on, but I couldn't do anything. He had officially taken over my body, but as long as he didn't hurt him, then I was going to let him explain. He could do a better job than I ever could.

Reno looked at me in disbelief.

"Where's Rhiley?" he demanded.

"Don't worry. She can still see what's going on. She's just where I am when ever she has full charge of her body. In the back of her mind, shall we say." he said as he smiled evilly. Then he let me take charge for a moment.

"Don't worry about me. He's done it many times. I just want him to explain. He's better at this sort of stuff than I am." I stated with a slight smile. But then I got serious.

"If my eyes turn red, run. Hide. Don't look back. Am I clear?" I asked and he nodded, looking a bit confused. Then I felt myself being pushed back in a way.

"Well, now that you know she's okay, will you listen to me? She wants me to tell the entire story from the beginning." Rancent explained and Reno just slightly nodded. As he started to explain, I felt myself black out

(Don't worry, you aren't missing anything. He's just explaining to Reno what happened the day you two met and why you look the way you do, okay? I just don't feel like typing it all out since I'm lazy. lol).

Anyways, when I woke up, I noticed it was dark out and Reno had a fire going.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple hours. Your alter ego...Rancent was his name? Kissed me and then passed out after he was all done telling me about your past. Quite a story let me tell ya what." he said and I could feel myself get hot in the face as I cursed the still sleeping Rancent.

"So, you once looked normal?" he asked.

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked, now getting a little annoyed.

"I just mean, you didn't always look like this?" He restated his question and I looked down.

No." I said sadly.

"But what did you look like when you were little then? Before you met him?" he asked. I sighed as I dug around in my pocket for my Gil pouch and I pulled out the picture of me when I was 8. The last picture of me normal.

I handed him the picture and he looked surprised.

"You look nothing like you do now." he said and I sadly shook my head.

"I'm well aware of that." I said as he handed it back to me. I put it back in the pouch and tied the bag and put it back in my pocket. "It's all I have to remember my human self by. I hardly remember ever being human. Without Rancent I mean." I said sadly.

"You don't look very happy." he pointed out. Captain Obvious strikes again.

"I wasn't. My father made me dress up nice for a party he was invited to. I went against my will. He wasn't...nice...as I'm sure you could judge for yourself from what Rancent had told ya." I said as I stared at the fire. It was quite small actually.

"You call this a fire?" I asked, getting off the subject, as I stood up.

"Let's see you do better!" he hissed in his own defense.

"Fine. I'll be back." I said as I went into the forest and came back moments later with an arm full of wood. I threw it on the fire and the small flame was extinguished.

"What the-?! It took me a half an hour to get that going!" He growled.

"Oh keep quiet and watch." I snapped back as I held out my hand and snapped my fingers and the logs burst into flames, causing Reno to scream and jump back. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"That's not funny!!" He chimed as he gained his composure. I just laughed even more.

The next morning I awoke to find a pair of arms with a strong grasp around my waist.

'What the hell?' I questioned as I pulled out of whose ever's grasp.

I looked down to see Reno sleeping soundly.

I sighed as I walked towards the lake. I needed to scrub myself after that one.

After I made damn sure noone was in the area, I stripped down to nothing and jumped into the lake, letting the cold water take me. I swam to the middle where it was well over my head and just relaxed, enjoying the silence and such. That didn't last long.

Noone's POV

Reno awoke with noone in his arms.

"Where'd she go?" he wondered as he sat up and looked around.

The fire had gone out, probably some time in the night, and Rhiley was no where to be found.

"Oh great. I better go find her and make sure she isn't hurt." he thought aloud as he got up and he heard a splashing sound and figured out quickly where she had gone.

My POV

I heard a rustling in the bushes and I quickly looked up to see a smirking Reno.

"Swimming, eh? Can I join?" he asked and I panicked.

'Oh, he can join!' Rancent chimed and I mentally slapped him hard in the face.

"No!" I quickly said as he started taking off his jacket.

"Aw, come on, you need the entire lake to yourself? No offense, but you're too small to take up the entire thing by yourself." he said as he continued to strip.

"No no! It ain't that! It's just that-" Too late. Once he was down to his boxers, he jumped in.

My eyes widened.

'Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck ohhhhhh fuck.' I repeated in my mind as I saw his dark figure swimming towards me under the water and he came up for air when he was about half way towards me.

'Rancent!' I practically mentally yelled.

'Geez, you ain't gotta-'

'Do something!' I yelled at him. He sighed.

In seconds I was onshore infront of my clothes and I grabbed them and ran behind the bush and started to get dressed, but when I had just gotten my bra and panties on, Rancent stopped me.

'You owe me.' He said.

'Oh God, what do you want?' I asked and I regretted it cause seconds later I was back in the middle of the lake where Reno was swimming, clueless to what happened.

"There you are." He said as he swam to me. I mentally sighed.

'Ohhhhh no. I don't think so.' I growled as I was going to swim towards shore, but my body wouldn't go. 'Damn you to hell.' I growled as I faced Reno again.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Games are for kids." I said simply.

"Aw, you're no fun. Seriously, loosen up. Life's too short." he said matter-of-factly. I sighed again. I continued to curse Rancent in my mind as I said

"What game?". I was actually kinda afraid of the answer, quite truthfully.

"Well, you gotta close your eyes, and I'll explain." he said. I gave him a funny look and he just smirked.

"Fine." I said, closing my eyes and preparing for the worse.

'Oh, I like this game.' exclaimed an excited Rancent.

'You're disgusting.' I stated and I felt Reno's warm breath on my own and it sent a shiver down my spine. I was waiting for his lips to hit mine, but instead I was forced under water.

I came up, furious. Reno was laughing his ass off at this point.

"Haha! You look like a drowned cat!" he said as he continued to laugh at me. I growled as my ears glued themselves to my head.

"That. Was not. Fun." I growled as I swam over to him and grabbed his shoulders and put all my weight in to dunking him, but he didn't go under! Damn him for being so tall.

He stopped laughing, that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"Bad move." he said as he grabbed me by my waist and threw me into the water. I came up, once again, gasping for air. I was growling a little more fiercely at this point.

'Seriously. Kick his ass. I'm tired of getting wet.' Rancent permitted.

'With pleasure.' I said evilly as I growled and pounced on him, finally knocking him under the water. I stood on his shoulders in victory, until he forced his way up to the surface and I slipped and was now sitting on his shoulders.

How awkward.

He looked up and laughed at the look I was giving him, then he threw me off his shoulders. I came back up to the surface and couldn't help but laugh. As much as I hated to admit, I was actually having fun. Was that bad?

'You've needed this for a long time. You've needed...him...for a long time. Someone to bring you out of your shell.' Rancent stated.

'You're the one to have put me in that shell in the first place!' I scolded him.

'Was I?' he asked. I stopped splashing Reno for a second and thought about it.

'No. I guess you weren't. He was.' I said sadly. I suddenly didn't feel like swimming anymore. I started swimming to shore, and Rancent teleported me to my clothes. I shook myself dry and got dressed. Seconds later Reno was out, calling my name.

"I'm here." I said as I walked out of the bushes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that...I've never had so much fun in my life." I said with a smile.

We were on our way back to 7th Heaven when a chopper flew overhead, circled, and stopped above us. Reno smiled as he stared at the flying machine as a rope ladder came falling from it.

"Come on!" He yelled to me as he was wanting me to climb up first. I knew exactly what he was up to. I was in a skirt. Fuck that. I glared at him.

"Or not!" he said with a chuckle as he started up the ladder and I followed closely.

When I got to the top, he held out a hand and I took it and he helped me inside. The rope ladder was pulled up and he shut the door.

"Thanks guys, didn't really feel like walking 15 miles again." Reno stated as he sat down and I sat in the seat next to his.

"Shinra wanted to question the girl anyways." stated the pilot. A man with long black hair and sunglasses.

'Great. More questions.' I growled to myself.

Reno must have seen the look on my face, or read my mind, one of the two, cause he squeezed my hand, reassuringly. Wait. He's holding my hand! Great...

'You like it. You know it.' Rancent stated.

Again I shoved him into his box.

"It's fine. ShinRa's cool." he said with that stupid, yet sexy smile.

'God damn. I'm falling for him! Is it that obvious?' I asked Rancent.

'To me, yes. But that's just because I'm in your head...Or is it?' he stated plainly. I mentally sighed as I watched out the window.

We arrived at the ShinRa building and Reno and I jumped out of the helicopter and onto the landing pad. I followed him into the building as the sound of the chopper died off into the distance. We walked down a flight of stairs and into a hallway. It was plain and boring with a lot of doors and such. We walked to the end of the hall and we stopped infront of a door that said Rufus ShinRa on the front.

"This is it." he said as he knocked.

'No shit sherlock.' Rancent snapped. I ignored him.

"What is it?" a man asked and Reno opened the door.

"Reno, come in. And I'm guessing you're Miss Maccabe?" he asked and I nodded slightly as I quietly walked in behind Reno. "Please, sit. Reno, wait outside please." Rufus said as he motioned for me to sit in a chair infront of his desk. Reno shut the door behind him as he left and I cautiously sat down in the chair.

"As I'm sure you may already know, I am Rufus ShinRa, owner of ShinRa Electricity." he introduced himself as he sat down in the chair behind the desk. "And I already know who you are. Rhiley Maccabe. Your father, David Maccabe, was a good friend of my father's back in their younger days. It was your mother's dying wish that my father take you in as his own. She knew what your father was about, for he was the one that killed her." he said and I gasped as my hand covered my mouth.

"W-what?" I stuttered, unable to cope with it.

"This is news to you, I'm guessing." he started as a single tear forced through and slid slowly down my cheek.

"What else do you know?" I asked (actually I more like demanded).

"When your mother died, we were going to take you from your father, but he kidnaped you and went on a killing spree. For a long while, we thought he had killed you as well, but when we found him mutilated and you lying next to his body, nothing would let us get near you. There was some sort of weird unknown barrier surrounding your bodies. We looked away for a split second and you both were gone. Haven't heard from you or seen you since. We gave up the search, pronouncing you dead." he said. I was having a really hard time taking it all in.

'You knew, didn't you?' I growled at Rancent. He was silent. 'I know you're there damn you!' I growled again.

'Yes. I knew.' he said.

'Why the fuck didn't you tell me?' I demanded.

'You never asked.' he stated plainly. I mentally beat him up for that one. Letting all my anger out.

I had to go somewhere to think. To take all this in. ShinRa was still talking but I had to get out of here, for now.

"I'm sorry Mr. ShinRa, but I need to think right now. I'll be back when my head is clear." I said as I stormed out the door. Reno went to follow me, but I glared back at him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Stay." I growled, finding my voice entwined with Rancent's. One thing he was useful for...Getting the point across.

Reno just looked hurt as I stormed out of the building and onto the fire escape. I jumped off of the top floor (yes, the 30th story) and my wings stole up the air (Yes. I forgot to mention. Because I am GOD of my story. I have wings. You have a problem with it? Bite me). I flew to the only place I could concentrate at a time like this. The old church in Midgar.

(Authors note: Ok. Because I have such a bad writers block right now, I'm going to skip ahead about a week. I hope you all don't mind. I just can not think of anything. If anything, if I figure out what was going to happen, I'll write some sort of flashback, ok? I'm sorry again, I just wanna speed things along if you catch my drift. Nothing major really happens, Rancent just explains what had happened before he found Rhiley. He knew her dad was going to try to kill her and he had kept an eye on her for a few years and such so yea. He had no idea Rufus would have taken her in and she would have made an honest living as a Turk. My story now takes place in the Forgotten City, which is where Rhiley has been staying and hiding out for the past week. She finally decided it was time to come out of hiding.)

I finally decided that going back to the ShinRa building was my best bet. Rancent decided to leave me alone for a while which I definitely wasn't objecting to.

As I silently walked, I thought about Reno. The hurt look on his face when I snapped at him. Now that I've registered all which was said I might be able to think a bit more clearly now. Now. Incase you all were wondering, my wings can't come around unless I'm UTTERLY UBBER PISSED OFF. So it ain't like it's a perk to have. lol.

In the Shinra building, I was in the elevator when it stopped at the 12th floor. The doors opened and I came faced to face with a pair of familiar bright blue eyes. Reno stared at me in shock.

"Rhiley?" He inquired, as if not able the fact that I was standing infront of him. "Where have you been?" he asked as he walked into the elevator before it could close.

"Here and there. Trying to let everything sink in." I said truthfully.

"I was worried about you." he said after a moment in a hushed tone.

"...You were?" I asked and he faintly smiled my way.


	3. Chapter 3

"I see you have returned. A week later, but you still have returned. Have you figured out what you're going to do?" he asked.

"Not really, no. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Well, I'd like you to stay here and become-"

"An experiment?" I asked, but it wasn't me who asked. Yes it was only my voice, but Rancent knew how to do that too. lol.

"No, I was going to say stay here and become a Turk." he said with a chuckle. It kinda took me by surprise, but I had no idea why.

"Y-yea, sure. Why not? I think I could do that. Do I have to go through any kind of training or what not?" I asked.

"Well, from what we've seen, yes. You must go through quite a bit of training for your own sake." he said and I huffed, but I knew he was right. Though Rancent had promised to keep to himself, he still had to put his two cents in.

' This will be a very good thing for you, you realize that, right?' He asked. I sighed.

"So, who's the victim- I mean lucky person whom I'm teamed up with?" I asked.

"Teamed up with?" he repeated.

"Yea, don't I get a partner? An existing Turk who knows what they're doing?" I asked.

"Well, I was just going to have Tseng train you, but since you insist..." he started as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Rhiley, I'd like you to meet your new, temporary partner, Reno Sinclair." Rufus said and both Reno and I looked at him like WTF?

"What?" We both asked.

"You both heard me. Reno, you show her the ropes. You train her, and report back to me with the results letting me know rather if she's Turk material or not." he said as he sat down at his desk again.

"Sir, you can't be serious. You're actually going to let her become a Turk?" he asked.

"It's what I had planned for her from the beginning. Now if you two don't mind, I have a lot of work to do." he said as I sign of dismissal. "Reno shall show you to your room." he said and he went back to his papers.

We were both walking down the hall, as he was supposed to show me to my room.

"Sinclair, eh?" I inquired.

"Back off it." he growled.

"Or you'll do what?" I asked.

He went to grab hold of me, but I quickly dodged out of his reach and he ran after me, but I ran backwards, taunting him, until I hit a brick wall. I fell forward and quickly turned around to see Rude standing there.

"Uh, hey there big guy! Sorry about- AH!" I yelled as Reno went to grab hold of me again, but I ducked and hid behind Rude.

"Don't you have work to do?" Rude asked Reno.

"Of course I do. I gotta show this chick around, show her to her room, oh did I mention I'm her superior? She's training to become a Turk." Reno stated as he and I ran around a very irritated Rude.

Finally the Turk got tired of us acting like children, so he grabbed us both by the ear (mine being an easier target) and he sighed.

"Then I suggest you get to it without any more distractions." he said. Reno was smirking and I was in pain. My ear was the most sensitive part of my body.

"Let. Me Go!" I struggled and he finally did let both us go.

"Now stop fooling around." he said and Reno saluted him sarcastically and I stood next to Reno as Rude turned a corner.

"Wow, he's got a stick FAR up his ass today." Reno said when he was sure Rude was out of hearing range.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Not usually, no. He's usually a little less serious than that. I think he just needs to get laid." he stated plainly as he started walking down the long hall again. I followed, not far behind. He stopped infront of a door near the end.

"This here is my room." he said with a sly smirk.

"And I care...why?" I asked.

"Incase you wake up in the middle of the night and...can't get back to sleep." he said seductively. I wacked him upside the head a good one.

"Hey! I was only kidding! Geez!" he said as he walked down the hall a little more. About three doors down he stopped.

"And this will be your room." he said as he opened the door and let me walk in first. It was a simple white room with a twin bed at the far wall, a dresser, a window, a small closet and a small bathroom.

"So, this is where you stay." he said as he leaned against the frame of the door. "And you know where my room is if you get lonely." he said and I went to yell at him, but he had shut the door and left.

I sighed. I went over to the window and looked out at the city far below. I sighed again as I rest my elbows on the windowsill. I then realized my bike, along with all my possessions was at 7th heaven still.

'God. A week without that bike? New record I swear.' Rancent stated.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the furthest corner of my mind right now seeing as you PROMISED?" I about yelled, but didn't want to draw unwanted attention.

"What are you yelling about? Your alter-ego bugging you again?" I heard Reno say.

"What the hell? I thought you were gone?" I asked.

"You need yer stuff don't ya?" he asked.

"Yea...?" I said.

"Well, come on then." he said as he left the room and I quickly followed, shutting the door behind me. I followed him down the hall to the elevator and we waited for it to open.

When it did, a man and a woman walked out.

"Rhiley, this is Tseng and Elena. You guys, this is the Turk in training." Reno introduced.

"Nice to meet you." they both said as we quickly got into the elevator before it closed again. Then the doors closed and he pressed the 1 button. Along the way on our journey downwards, the elevator stopped several times as the lower Turks went to different floors, Reno making sure they knew my name, but always failed to mention who they were. Damn him. His excuse was that they should know who I was, but I didn't have to worry about who they were. Asshole. We got to the ground level and I followed him out to the parking lot and to his bike.

"Are you serious? You want me to ride with you on a bike?" I asked.

"Yes. I am dead serious." he said seriously(lol). I sighed, not wanting to fight about it, and I got on the back of his bike and he sped off towards 7th heaven.

"So, how long have you been a Turk?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"A few years now. It ain't so bad, seriously." he stated as I held him tightly.

I had a fear of falling off while another person drives. He was obviously enjoying himself, 'cause he sped up, causing me to hold him tighter. He was not a nice person.

At 7th heaven, I jumped off the bike, as soon as he came to a stop, and thanked God he didn't kill us both. Well, thanked God he didn't kill ME anyways.

Noone was at the bar. It was closed. I jumped on my bike and started the baby up.

"Alright, where to?" he asked.

"I thought we were supposed to be back to the building?" I asked.

"ShinRa never said anything about that, now did he?" he asked. I sighed.

"Lead the way oh so smart one." I said with a look of death on my face. I knew he wanted to go somewhere secluded so he could rape me. I just knew it(lol).

We went just outside the city to a big field. He stopped his bike and I pulled up besides him.

"And, why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, ShinRa did want me to see how much you know already. I gotta give a report and everything. So make it worth it, okay?" he mocked and I growled at him.

"So, come on kitty cat. Show me what you've got!" he said as he got out his shock stick.

I jumped back to my bike and pulled out my double bladed swords. I twirled them a couple times before I attacked him.

"Noone calls me Kitty Cat and gets away with it. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" I growled as my swords met his shock stick. He just smirked.

"Oh, I'm so frighten of a kitty cat who can't even defend herself against a friggin low-class serial killer." he mocked.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I warned, my eyes flashed red.

"Oh, red eyes. I'm afraid!" he mocked again and I growled as I kicked him across the field. He landed with a hard thud.

"Ow, damn. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." I heard him mumble to himself.

"Ya think?" I yelled over to him.

"I know!" he yelled back. I only smirked as I disappeared, then reappeared behind him. He looked around and then back and he jumped.

"Whoa! What the hell, yo!" he yelled as he jumped up and blocked an attack.

"Never underestimate our power." I said, my voice intertwined with Rancent's. Then my eyes turned red as Rancent started to take over my body, but I resisted.

'No! This is MY fight! It's just an evaluation!' I yelled at him and he huffed, but he backed off and my eyes went back to normal.

I jumped up in the air as he went to attack me and I landed behind him and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of one of my swords, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oops...Uh, Reno? Are you okay?" I asked as I knelt besides him.

"Number one rule. Never ASSUME!" he yelled as he went for my feet and knocked me to the ground. Then he pointed his stick at my neck and I let go of my swords.

"I win." he said as he helped me up. I picked up my swords and swore at myself...mostly Rancent...for losing.

"So. Since I win, you do what I want you to do. That's the rule." Reno said proudly.

"How about Fuck you?" I said as I dusted myself off.

"Yea, that's an option too." he said slyly. I growled as I threw my sword at him, hilt first, and hit him in the head, which actually knocked him out.

We were in the ShinRa building and Reno sat outside of Rufus' office, holding an ice pack to his head wound. He glared at me the entire time.

"I said I was sorry." I huffed as I crossed my arms and avoided his gaze. He just mumbled something incoherent, so I ignored him.

Finally ShinRa called Reno in as Tseng walked out.

"I see she gave you a run for your money." Tseng stated simply as they walked past each other and Reno flipped him the bird behind his back. I only smirked at this.

After what seemed forever, he finally came out with a smile on his face. Oh great. He probably made all kinds of lies up to make it to where I can't be a Turk! I dreaded as he came closer.

"So, what's your size?" He asked.

"What? Why the hell do you wanna know that?" I asked.

"Cause ShinRa needs to know for your new uniform." he stated and I smiled.

"How about I tell him myself. Don't need you fantasizing about me." I said with a mean smirk on my face.

NEXT DAY

Today was a training day. With Tseng. Not Reno. Tseng. And he has a very LARGE stick up his ass, from what I could tell. Probably should go in for surgery to remove the damn thing.

I also noticed he was VERY OCD. Well, I guess one of them had to be. Makes up for Reno's complete laziness.

I was walking to the training room after I had gotten breakfast alone. I hadn't seen Reno in a while. S'pose he's off on a mission. Or whatever. I don't really care.

'Yes you do. And you know it.' Rancent mumbled as I got into the elevator.

"You know what? Fuck you. Geez. I don't need your two cents." I stated as a few people looked at me like I was nuts. That's when I realized I wasn't the only one in the friggin elevator and I turned a few different shades of red.

'I hate you.' I growled at him.

I arrived in the basement to see Tseng waiting for me.

"You're late." he said.

"It's 7:02. I'm a whole flippin two minutes late. I got lost. Big deal." I mumbled. He just ignored me as he ushered me into a white room.

Basically he just had me kick the shit out of a few random lower Turks. Let me tell you what, they were a hell of a lot easier to beat than Reno. Then Rude stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rude is your next opponent." Tseng said from the glass wall thingie.

"Are you kidding me?!" I practically yelled.

"This is Tseng we're talking about here." Stated a cocky voice and my heart skipped a beat as Reno walked out from behind Rude with an evil smirk on his face.

"I HAVE TO FIGHT BOTH THESE GUYS?!" I yelled louder than I meant to.

"No. Just Rude. I just wanted to watch you get your ass handed to you." Reno stated simply as he walked around me seductively, as if checking me out, but I just stood my ground, not giving him the satisfaction.

Then he smirked at me as he walked out of the room. Most likely to go stand behind the window with Tseng.

'Damn him.' I cursed with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"So. Whenever you two are ready, you know." Reno said and I flipped him off as Rude charged me, but I jumped out of the way. Just barely though. I went to grab my swords, but I only grabbed air. I quickly looked at Reno to see him taunting me with my swords, which were dangling off his hand. I growled as I blocked an attack from him.

"You are so DEAD when I get out of here." I said as I punched Rude in the face to emphasize my point. Rude fell to the ground unconscious and I kinda just looked at him with a blank look on my face.

"I won?" I asked.

'Did you do that?' I asked.

'It was all you...' He said, just as astonished as I was.

"I-I won." I repeated and Reno looked just as astonished as me, but Tseng had a slight smile on his face.

'The ice cube has a warm spot.' Rancent stated.

'That made no fucking sense.' I stated.

'And neither does your face.' He retorted. I just sighed as I walked over and helped Rude up.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Reno about yelled.

"Uhm, you got me!" I said as Rude held his head. "Can we get some ice over here?" I asked with an apologetic tone in my voice.

I was in my room, tired, bruised and achy.

'Damn, you worked so hard I think I even broke a sweat.' Rancent sighed as I plopped down on my bed.

"Shut up. I want to rest peacefully." I growled as I snuggled into the soft blankets and nuzzled into my pillows. I was about to fall asleep when there was knock on the door.

"What?!" I snapped. I was not happy at this point. The door opened and I looked up to see Reno walking in and closing the door. He turned on the light and I thought I had gone blind.

"What do you want? I'm trying to fall asleep here." I stated as I pulled the blankets over my head.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat with me...and Rude..." he said that last part as if he wished he wasn't coming with us.

"Uh, sure why not? I am pretty hungry." I stated, completely forgetting my sleepiness.

Dinner was fairly interesting. Reno and Rude were talking about the mission they had just gotten back from and I just zoned them out as I poked at my spaghetti I had gotten.

'Ok, maybe I wasn't as hungry as I thought. Curse you Rancent.'

'What the hell did I do?' He asked.

'Nothing. I just like to blame things on you since you can't do a thing about it.' I said with a smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" Reno asked when he saw me smirking. He had that perverted smirk on his face.

"Not you. I can tell you that much." I growled as I took another bite of my spaghetti on bread. He just kept that smirk on his face as Rude and him started up another conversation.

'Men' I growled to myself as I finished up my spaghetti.

After that fun adventure, NOT, I was FINALLY able to fall asleep and it felt good. Until I drifted into a dream.

THE DREAM

I was at my father's grave. Though he had done great damage, I still put flowers on his grave once a year ever since that horrid day. The weird thing, thought, was the fact that I looked like how I was supposed to at this age if I hadn't of met Rancent. Only with vaig traces of what he left on me.

"Rhiley, it's been a while." a male's voice growled from behind me. I quickly spun around and came face to face with a strange man, who looked veigly familiar.

He had short brown hair and brown eyes and wore a brown dress shirt, unbuttoned with a white beater on underneath of it with a pair of worn blue jeans.

"Brendinn?" I asked unable to believe my eyes.

"Very good little sister. I see your memory is sharp as ever." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Brendinn! I've missed you! I thought you were dead!" I said as the tears started flowing.

"I was." he said sadistically and I backed away from him.

"Come. We need to talk." he said with a sly smirk on his face.

"About what? We're alone here. Why not talk right here?" I asked, getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"See for yourself." he said as he pointed behind me and I slowly turned to see my father with a knife in hand.

"Hello daughter." he growled and before I could react, he stabbed me in the gut. I let out a pained gasp as I fell to my knees, watching my father walking over to my brother and putting both of his hands on my brother's shoulders as they both watched me slowly die. And Rancent was nowhere to be found.

END DREAM

I quickly jumped up in my bed in a cold sweat. My heart was beating so hard.

"There's no way he can come back...is there?" I pondered aloud.

"Who?" asked a tired voice and I quickly jumped and let out a scream as I threw one of my sheathed swords at where the voice came from and I heard a soft thud, then a loud THUD.

"Ow...That's the last time I come check to see if YOU'RE okay..." I heard the voice groan as they stumbled to their feet. Then I realized that it was Reno.

"What are you doing in my room? How the hell did you get in?" I asked.

"First of all, I heard yelling from your room, so I came to investigate. And secondly, your door was unlocked, smart one." he stated as he sat on the bed.

"Oh, well, doesn't mean you come in!" I said as my anger rose.

"I was worried about you!" he cried and then all of a sudden I felt a pair of soft lips on my own, which surprised the hell out of me, but what really surprised me was that I found myself kissing back! He finally broke the kiss after what seemed like forever, and he rest his forehead on mine.

"Will you be mine?" he asked. I couldn't answer, for I had lost my voice for the moment, so I did the only thing I could do. I kissed him.

The next day I found myself wrapped up in my blanket. Alone. I made Reno go back to his own room for the night. lol.

I fought my way out of my sheet cocoon and stretched. I felt so good this morning. I felt so...loved.

'I'd say it was about time, if you asked me.' Rancent piped up.

'Well I didn't ask you, now did I?' I growled as I jumped out of bed and opened my shades to reveal the morning light.

The city was busy as usual. I got out my new uniform and jumped in the shower. When I was done, I got out, wrapped a towel around my body, and walked into my bedroom to see Reno sitting on my bed. He looked surprised at first, at the sight of me, but then a perverted smirk crossed his face.

"Will you get out so I can get dressed please?" I asked.

"Aw, you're no fun, yo!" he complained as he walked out and I locked the door behind him.

"Pervert." I growled to myself as I got dressed, but I couldn't forget about that dream about my brother and dad.

'Was it a sign?'

'I think you're paranoia's showing...' Rancent chimed.

"You know what? I wasn't asking you." I stated as I finished getting dressed.

'You noticed how I wasn't even in your head? How do you think that one happened?' He asked.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just paranoid." I thought aloud as I threw the jacket on and walked out the door where Reno was waiting for me.

He was leaned up against the wall with his hands tucked into his pocket and I couldn't help but smile. He was very good looking, but the only downside was that he knew it. And I figured I was being pulled into something I couldn't handle. As soon as he would see someone cuter than I, he would leave me.

'Are you so sure now? Why the hell do you always look at the negatives?! He's friggin smokin! You two have been going out for a few hours now and you're thinking about him dumping you already?! You have issues.' He growled as I walked up to Reno and he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey you." he said with that cocky smirk across his lips. God I wanted to kiss him right then. I smiled at him and as if he read my mind, he leaned in and pressed his lips against my own, but this time he forced his tongue in and it took me by surprised, but soon my tongue was fighting his in a battle of dominance. Soon we were discovered and I heard someone clear their throat. I quickly turned to see Tseng standing there with a stern look on his face.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there, yo?" Reno asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Long enough." he stated simply.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, after we had been discovered, Tseng took me back down to the training room where I was to fight him. Oh goodie. Can't wait. So, we were in the same white room again. Tseng stood only a few feet away from me, calm as ever, while I took my fighting stance.

'This one aught to be interesting.' Rancent mumbled and I could feel him smirking at my uneasiness.

'I take it you ain't helping any in this one?' I asked him.

'Naw, I'll let you deal.' He stated simply as I charged Tseng, but he effortlessly evaded my attack.

'Fuck.'

'Relax a little.' Rancent coached as I tried to hit him again, but he knocked me to the ground. Big mistake. I grabbed his legs with my tail and pulled his feet out from under him. Then I jumped on top of him and pressed my claws against his throat, but he kicked me off! I hit the far wall and fell to the ground with a loud THUD.

"Ow...Fuck..." I growled as I held my head, but didn't have long to heal for Tseng charged me again and I quickly jumped out of the way.

'Any time now!' I growled at Rancent as I blocked an attack. I suddenly felt him take over my body, but I didn't let him take complete control. I was still conscious.

"Take this!" I yelled at him, my voice intertwined with Rancent's and he looked at me surprised, but then he blocked our attack. We backed him up to a wall and pressed a clawed hand, which my claws had grown longer, against his neck.

"I win?" I asked in my normal voice as Rancent let me take complete control again.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" he asked and I released him and shook his hand and we left the room.

I was free for the day, thank God, so I was wondering the streets of Edge when I bumped into Tifa, Marlene and Denzil.

"Rhiley!" Marlene cried as both her and Denzil ran to me and tackled me with hugs.

"Where have you been? We've missed you!" Marlene cried happily as she hugged tighter.

"Actually, I have been training to become a Turk." I said and they backed off.

"Really?" Tifa asked and I nodded.

"I guess I was supposed to become one but my dad had other plans." I said gritting my teach as I remember the day.

"So you'll be working for ShinRa. Cloud isn't going to be very happy." Tifa stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he has a bad history with ShinRa." she stated simply and I just let it go at that. It was his business. Everyone's entitled to their opinion.

'Except you.' Rancent just HAD to put his two fucking cents in. I just beat him mentally with a wiffle ball bat.

"There ya are, Rhi. I was looking for ya! What happened after training, yo?" asked a familiar cocky voice from behind me.

"Oh, I needed to get out of there. Fast. Why were you looking for me?" I asked, slightly blushing.

'Cause he's going out with you, dumb ass.' Rancent grumbled.

'You want the bat again?!' I mentally yelled at him and he cowered into a corner. 'Yea that's what I thought.' I mumbled mentally.

"Well, you ARE my girlfriend, so I was wanting to take you out to lunch." he said and Tifa just looked from him to me in amazement.

"You two are going out? For how long?" she asked.

"Uhm, since last night..." I kinda mumbled as Reno wrapped his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh. That's...cool I suppose." she said with a slight smile.

"Are you ready for me to take you out, Babe?" Reno cooed in my ear, which sent a shiver down my spine and I could sense his smirk at that.

"Y-yea, sure. Why not? See ya around Tifa. Bye kids!" I said as he took my hand and lead me to a random restaurant.

"Are you having fun being a Turk?" he asked as we sat at a table.

"Uhm, I honestly have no idea yet." I answered truthfully. I really didn't. I had mixed feelings.

'Eh, you like it and you know it.' I just shoved him into the tiny box again and THEN beat him with a wiffle ball bat.

After lunch, we walked the streets of Edge for a while, then went back to the ShinRa building. He pulled me by the hand up to my room. It was actually pretty late. I never realized how late we had stayed out.

"So, uh, I guess this is goodnight." Reno said as he held me close to him.

"Yea, night." I said and he leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. Then he rest his fore head on mine.

"Love ya babe." he said and he kissed my head before letting me go.

"I love you too, Reno." I said as I opened my door and I smiled at him one last time before I walked into my room and closed the door. I got a quick shower, got into my pj's and plopped down on my bed. I was tired as hell.

DREAM

I was laying on my bed, after a hard day at work. I was about to fall asleep when I heard footsteps outside my room. I just figured it was some random person, so I thought nothing of it. Then the door opened and I figured it was Reno.

'Rancent, tell him to go away. I'm too tired.' I mumbled, but there was no answer. 'Rancent?' I asked. No answer again. I sat up and went to turn the light on, but it wouldn't turn on and I couldn't see in the dark. That's when I KNEW something was wrong. Rancent was no longer in my conscience. He was gone! I suddenly felt weight on my bed and I started to kinda panic.

"Reno?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Guess again." said the crazy sadistic voice of my father and I felt an immense pain in my chest as his dagger pierced my heart.

END

I jumped up and hit my head on something that went "Ow."

I looked around to see that I could some what see in the dark again and I could feel Rancent in my brain, snoring away.

"Reno?" I asked.

"Yea?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Why are you in my room...again?" I asked.

"I heard you scream, so I came to investigate. Then we racked heads." he said with a slight laugh.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea. Reno?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Don't leave me." I said as I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I won't babe." he said as he pushed me onto my back and got under the covers with me. This was when I realized he was in nothing but his boxers. I couldn't help but blush. It was a really good thing it was dark in here. And an even better thing Rancent was asleep.

I nuzzled into his chest as he held me close and as I breathed in his scents, I slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning and felt around my bed, but couldn't find my Reno.

"Reno?" I called and I heard a groan and I looked down on the floor and there he was.

"Uh, why are you on the floor?" I asked.

"Five more minutes, mommy!" he pleaded. Then he turned on his side and let out a sigh. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. I got up with the blanket wrapped around me and I sat infront of him as his eyes slowly opened.

"Rhiley? Did you know you kick in your sleep?" he asked and I smiled.

"Now I do." I said as I laid down next to him and cuddled with him. He was sooooo cold.

'Oh...I like being this close. When did he show up?' Rancent asked.

'I had a bad dream again and I guess I screamed and so he came to investigate. I didn't want to be left alone.' I stated simply as I lay there. Reno pressed his lips against my own.

"Well, good morning anyways." he said and he kissed me again.

After a while we got up and he left for his own room as I got into the shower. OMG the shower felt so good on a cold morning like this one. I almost didn't want to get out for the rest of the day, but, alas, the hot water ran out. Damn it all. I was just in a towel when I got out of the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and since Tseng let me have the day off (secretly so he could take a breather and heal) I could do whatever I wanted! DUN DUN DUN!!

So, on my day off, I was in my room doing nothing but sitting on the window sill and stared out at the busy street of Edge. I was pretty far up, actually. About 12 stories, at least. It was nice and quiet, other than the occasional car beeping, people talking, people walking, you know, the usual city bustle.

So. Anyways, like I was saying, I was sitting on that window sill in a sort of daze. It was a beautiful day out, kinda. It was a bit cloudy, actually.

'So. Why are we just staring outside? Let's GO outside!' Rancent piped up.

"How about no? Remember what happened the last time I decided to go out when you told me?" I muttered and he sighed.

'Fine. You think of something!' he growled.

"Uhm..."

'Exactly! I know! Let's go to a bar!' he said excitedly.

"How about no. Let's go to 7th heaven!" I said excitedly.

'That's a bar!' he growled.

"I know. I'm so glad I thought of it."

'I hate you.'

"I know." I said happily as I jumped off the sill and onto the fire escape.

'FREEDOM!' he yelled, causing me to lose my balance and fall off the balcony thingie of the fire escape. I let out a scream as I fell down 11 stories and on top of someone. I looked down to see a girl about my age...ish...Not moving...

'Oh boy. I think you killed her.' Rancent mumbled matter-of-factly.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed out and EVERYONE within a mile of me stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I blushed about a billion shades of red. I quickly got up and checked her pulse.

She was fine. Just knocked out. I was about to get up and slowly walk away when her eyes shot open. She grabbed my wrist before I could move.

'What the hell?' Rancent growled as I tried to get out of her grip.

"I'll teach you to knock me down!" she growled as she threw me onto my back as she jumped up.

'Whoa! What the hell is this chick's problem?!' Rancent growled as I felt him start to take over my body. I took fighting stance as I pulled out Orrin and Otho from their sheathes on my back and readied myself for battle.

She glared at me and then suddenly passed out.

"What the hell? O.o'?" I wondered as I walked up to her.

'Maybe she's skitzo?' Rancent mocked.

"That isn't nice." I growled as I picked her up. I knew exactly where to take her.

"TIFA! CLOUD!" I called as I slammed the door to 7th Heaven open. No one answered, but I saw Vincent in the corner of the room where he usually sat.

"Vincent! I need you to help her. I think I knocked her out and then she went crazy and fainted again!" I practically yelled at him.

"Calm down. I'll take a look. Give her to me." he said as he took her from me and took her upstairs. I figured I wasn't needed at this point, so I sat at the bar and let out a sigh as my head slammed on the counter.

'That hurt ya know.' Rancent growled.

'So? I feel so horrible right now.' I mumbled in my mind.

'So you fell on a girl, so what?' he mumbled.

"SO IT WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED IF YOU'D'A KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I practically yelled to get my point across.

"What are you yelling for?" Vincent asked from behind me.

"Uhm, Vincent, if I told you I had a voice in my head that annoys the hell out of me, would you think I was crazy?" I inquired. Kinda afraid of his reaction, but he stayed the same.

"Actually I'd think you were quite sane, from my experience." he stated simply as he sat next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have a voice inside my head as well, Chaos, as he's called. He's told me about your Rancent." he said and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Wha?! RANCENT!" I about yelled and Vincent just smiled.

'WHAT?' he screamed back at me in my head and I flinched.

"You knew about Chaos, in Vincent's head?!" I scolded.

'Eh, I figured it wasn't worth mentioning.' he mumbled as he crossed his arms.

'Oh, you are so dead.' I growled to him mentally and he cowered in the deep corner of my brain. I sighed.

"He's not too keen on manners, is he?" Vincent asked with a smile on his face.

"No not really." I mumbled as I rest my head on my hands.

"Where is everyone anyways?" I asked.

"Tifa took the kids out with Yuffie, Clouds on a delivery call and everyone else was gone when I arrived here." he stated. I sighed again.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine. She's just resting right now. Her name's Rei." he said.

"How did you find that out?" I asked.

"Rayne. Her alter-ego." he stated plainly. I sat there in shock. No way...

I was back in my room, at the ShinRa building, in my bed. I just couldn't fall asleep. I had a lot on my mind now.

'Rancent. Are you up?' I nudged him mentally.

'Now I am. This better be good.' He growled.

'Can you even believe that I ain't the only one with an alter-ego? And what's even better is there's two people like me!' I exclaimed excitedly.

'Whoop- dee- friggin- do. Is that all? Cause I'm tired.' he groaned.

'Yea, that's all.' I grumbled and he went back to sleep.

I turned onto my side and let out a sigh as I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. After about a half an hour, I finally succeeded.

Dream World

I was in an unknown lab. Wires, connected to machines, were attached to me in more ways than one. I lay on the cold table and stared up at the ceiling trying to make sense of everything. I looked to my left and there was a heap of fur I recognized as Rancent!

"Rancent! Wake up! Are you okay?!" I yelled to him. He didn't move.

"RANCENT!" I yelled a bit louder. Nothing.

"Don't waste your breath, my dear. He's passed on." said a voice I recognized from my worst nightmares.

"Brendinn. You bastard! What did you do to him?!" I yelled.

"We pulled him out of your brain. Quite a nuisance, actually. I'm surprised you weren't killed as well." he said and then suddenly everything started to get fuzzy as all sound slowly faded out.

End Dream World

I quickly jumped up in bed in a cold sweat.

'What is it?' asked a sleepy Rancent from the corner of my brain.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." I said as I got out of bed and I felt him relax as sleep took him. I walked out of my room, down the hall and to Reno's room. I lightly knocked before I entered. It was dark in his room, but I could see pretty well. I saw him shirtless in bed with the blanket barely covering his mid drift. His hair was a mess all around his face and he lightly snored in his sleep. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

I slowly crawled into bed with him and pulled the blankets up over us both and I cuddled up close to him as his scent invaded my nostrils.

'Oh my Gawd does he ever smell good.'

I then kissed his cheek before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke the next morning alone, in his bed, curled up in a blanket cocoon.

I heard the shower going, so I figured he was in there. I got up and decided to give him a little surprise. I casually walked into the bathroom and quickly flushed the toilet and ran out as quick as I possibly could.

Seconds later I heard a scream and a loud thud. I laughed my ass off, but quickly took a strait face when he came out in a towel.

'Oh God. He was just in a towel. Can I rape him now?' Rancent asked, filling my brain with drool. I couldn't help but stare at his chiseled abs and V.

"You know, if I wasn't so pissed off I'd probably take advantage of the way you're looking at me right now." he growled and I looked up to see him as red as his hair, probably from the scorching hot water. I smiled at my handy work. Then I felt myself involuntarily get up and walk over to him. I quickly shoved Rancent into his box just before my hand went down and took a hold of his...ahem... yea. You get the idead..... All as I kissed on him.

'Oh please? Just one touch?!' he begged.

'You aren't coming out until your testosterone level goes down.' I stated simply and I went back to what I was doing.

We kissed as his hands snaked their way around me and pulled me closer as he back me up to the bed.

"Oh God do I ever want you." he whispered in my ear and then nibbled on the tip of my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and he smirked in satisfaction.

"Reno. It's too early in our relationship." I teased. "So? You're the one with your hand on my dick!" he pointed out as he pushed me down and got on top of me.

"Please, respect my decision?" I begged and he just smiled at me. "I'll wait as long as you want." he said. "But in the mean time..." and then he came back to my lips.

(Don't worry, all you horny perverts! There shall be lemony fluffy smut later on in this story.)

Now it was my turn to take a shower, but I was back in my room. And I locked the door. I sure as hell wasn't taking any chances.

"You realize you almost raped him, right?" I asked Rancent as the warm water ran down my body. 'First of all, I had nothing to do with you groping him, but know this hun, you can't exactly rape the willing, now can you?' he pointed out. I sighed.

"That's not the point!" I mumbled as I shampooed my hair.

'So!' he stated matter-of-factly and I just mumbled a stream curses under my breath.

After my shower I walked out to see Reno sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" I asked.

"Well, I figured it was my turn to see YOU in a towel. And damn do you ever look fine." he stated as he eyed me up. I smirked as I figured I'd fuck with his head a little.

"Do I?" I asked as I turned and undid my towel to re tighten it. I could hear his breathing get a little heavier (Cat ears. They do wonders).

I smirked as I let my towel rest just above my nipples as I turned and words could not describe the look on his face. It was pleasure, excitement, and shock all rolled in one.

"So, uh, what happened to us waiting?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to me.

"I stand strong on that." I said as I opened the door for him to get out, but guess who was about to knock on the door? Take a WILD guess. I opened the door to see Tseng with his hand up to knock on the door. I realized I was just in a towel when he turned slightly red in the face, but remained professional.

Then I realized how LOW the towel was and I quickly pulled it up, my face turning as red as Reno's hair.

"Alright, I get the idea." Reno said as he went to leave and then he saw Tseng and quickly pushed me back into the room and slammed the door shut and I heard him stumbling for words with Tseng outside my door.

Rancent started laughing so hard I thought he was going to keel over in my brain.

"Shut the fuck up dammit!" I growled as I quickly got dressed into my uniform. Then there was a knock on my door after I had gotten fully dressed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's me. Can I come in yet?" Reno asked from the other side of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

After all that, Reno and I walked to 7th Heaven to check up on that girl after I told him the entire story.

'God, I still felt horrible about the entire thing.'

He and I walked in to see the girl eating food at the bar.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" I asked.

'Dude, she's a bitch!' Rancent growled.

'RANCENT!'

'No, not her, that Rayne chick in her head.' I mentally sighed.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked and then she stared off as if in thought and I realized that I did that a lot when I talked to Rancent.

"You? You're the one who fell on top of me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yea, I'm really sorry about that." I said as Reno and I sat at the bar and she looked from me to Reno and smiled.

"It's ok. I'm alright." she said happily.

"What's your name? I'm Rhiley and this is Reno." I said introducing us.

"I'm Rei." she said and then she took a drink of the clear liquid that was in her cup.

"Oh, hey Rhiley, hey Reno, what brings you guys here?" asked a sweet voice I knew to be Tifa's.

"Came to see how Rei was doing. Vinny-chan never told ya?" I asked. She shook her head. "I fell out of the sky and crushed her." I said casually like it was no biggie. Reno kinda let out a little snigger.

"Oh. I see. So that's what happened to you, eh?" she asked Rei and she nodded.

'Yea, well you smell funny!' Rancent piped up and a confused look came across my mind.

'WTF are you talking about?' I asked him.

'She called me a fag!' he cried.

'Because you are one dumb ass.' I mumbled mentally.

'AM NOT!' he yelled in my head and I flinched and everyone looked at me strange. I blushed in embarrassment and took Rei by the arm into the next room.

"I know about Rayne." I said after I made damn sure noone was around to hear our conversation.

"Uhm...I have no idea what you're talking about." she said.

"She never told you about Rancent, did she?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"Ohhhh so YOU'RE the one with Rancent? She never told me who it was." she said as we sat on the couch.

We actually had quite a bit in common.

"So who's that hottie you walked in with?" she asked and she slightly blushed.

"Reno? He's my boyfriend." I said.

"Ohhh..." she sighed sadly. I smiled.

"Eh don't worry. I can set ya up with Vinny-chan!" I said happily.

"Eww! He's, like, 80!" she exasperated.

"What? No! He's 63!" I said and she looked even more repulsed.

"And how did you figure out his age anyways? He looks about our age!" I stated.

"Rayne found out from Chaos after she mentally raped him." she stated and I couldn't help but laugh.

Sad part was, she was serious.

So, it's been about a week and I finally became a full-fledged Turk. There was no ceremony like I had hoped, just got my Turk card thingie and that was it. It was kind of a rip off. I worked hard for it damn it! But I knew it was no use crying over spilt milk.

Rei and I had become pretty good friends, she was pretty cool.

Reno and I got closer as the seconds ticked by.

That's about all of the stuff that happened in that week. Isn't that a rip off? No action or anything.

It was morning and I found myself wondering the trails of the Forgotten City.

It was 12 years ago today that my father has passed on. I was picking the white glowing flowers when I heard a twig crack behind me.

I quickly jumped up and pulled Orrin and Otho out and twisted around to come face to face with Vincent.

"Sorry. Thought you were someone else." I mumbled as I sheathed my swords.

"Your dreams haunt you?" he asked.

"How is it you ALWAYS know EVERYTHING?" I inquired as I knelt down and picked up my small bouquet.

"Not always. This time Rancent informed me." he stated and I sighed.

'Can't you ever keep anything to yourself?' I scolded him. He was silent.

"Dreams are mearly your subconscious thoughts taking form. Nothing more. I wouldn't worry about it." he said and he started walking off.

"Vincent?" I stopped him. He stopped and looked back at me. "Thanks." I said shyly and he nodded as he jumped and disappeared.

"God he's so mysterious." I mumbled as I continued my walk down the path to my father's grave.

It felt like an eternity before I got there. I mean, I wasn't afraid. I knew what would happen if it was a vision and I could prevent it, but like Vinny-Chan said, it might just be my subconscious being. This whole ordeal made my head hurt. Bad.

But then again, Rancent was in my head still. So there's no way it can happen today. Right?

'You worry too much.' Rancent stated boredly and he sighed.

"You shut up, up there." I growled as I finally came to the clearing the burial sight was located at.

'I don't see why you're so worked up.' he mumbled.

"I'm not. I'm fine." I said stubbornly.

As I walked closer to the tomb stone, I noticed a bouquet of flowers already laying there. I dropped my own and pulled out my two swords.

"Who's there?!" I growled as my eyes flashed red.

"Whoa whoa! Simmer down! It's just me!" said a familiar soothing voice as they jumped out of a tree. It was Reno!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Didn't you say he died 12 years ago today, yesterday?" he inquired and I nodded as I picked up my bouquet and set it next to his.

"Well, I figured this is where you were when I found your room empty. I figured I'd pay my respects as well." he stated.

"He doesn't deserve it." I said, finding my voice entwined with Rancent's. I sighed.

"Sorry about that. He does that quite a bit when my father comes up." I stated.

"That's because he deserved what he got. He hurt her." he growled and my eyes turned red. This time my voice was completely drown out by his scratchy one. My eyes went back to normal and he looked all freaked out.

"What?" I asked.

"Could you possibly refrain from doing that?" he asked.

"What? This?" Rancent taunted.

"RANCENT!" I yelled and he whimpered in the corner of my thoughts.

"Sorry about him. He's useful and yet he's a complete ass at the same time." I stated and he sorta just nervously waved it off.

"I think we should be getting back. It's about to start raining, I can sense it." I stated.

"But the sky's clear!" he stated.

"Trust me on this. We better get back." I said as I headed back. Actually I just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible.

As we walked down the long trail, his arm snaked around my waist and he pulled my arm around his neck as we walked. I smiled up at him and he smiled down on me with that sexy-ass smirk.

Once out of the forest I saw his motorcycle.

"How come I hadn't noticed it before?" I asked him.

"Uhm, no idea." he stated bluntly. Then he jumped on and started it up.

"Race ya there!" I yelled as I started running for Midgar. He sat there for a moment, looking at me funny, then realized I was serious and raced off.

I let him catch up to me to let him think he was going to win. I even let him pass me for a few miles, but once we got into Midgar, I quickly passed him and was up in my room before he could even park.

"That was fun." I said casually after he came in, panting hard.

He crashed on my bed and I sat down next to him and put a hand on his rock solid stomach.

"Hey, don't touch the hardware, baby." he said mockingly with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hey, last I checked, I owned that merchandise." I stated with just as sly of a smirk.

"Since when?" he asked and my smirk turned into an evil smile.

"Since I said I'd be yours." I said evilly. Then I laid down on top of him and kissed him. He ran his hand up my face and pulled the bandana off my head. He smiled at me and petted my soft fuzzy ears. I started purring, which I found weird seeing as how I've never purred before. I growled when I realized why and Reno pulled his hand away.

"What the? Why the growling?" he asked.

"Sorry. Rancent. He's a guy. Enough said." I stated and he nodded. No. He didn't know he was a flaming fag. I kinda kept that little detail out.

'HEY?! WHAT THE FUCK?!' he scolded me but I just shoved him into his little crate and continued to make out with Reno.

After a while we were just laying there, cuddling.

"Rhiley?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"I love you, baby." he said and he kissed my cheek.

"Love you too." I said and then I fell asleep in his arms.

Yet another week has passed and as an official Turk, I did a few little missions for ShinRa. Key words LITTLE and MISSIONS.

They were just for beginner Turks, but I really didn't care. They were missions.

But anyways, my birthday was in three days and Reno somehow found out (damn him) and he decided to tell EVERYONE.

My birthday wasn't really something I liked to celebrate. I just never had, for no specific reason. Not a whole lot else happened.

"So, guess what I'm getting you for your birthday?" Reno taunted as we sat at a table in the mesh hall.

"No." I stated bluntly as I munched on my cinnamon stick. Yes. An actual cinnamon stick. (Actually it's really good). It took me ages to get the cooks to give me a stick with breakfast. If you're wondering, I acquired the taste from Rancent. He has a thing for them. But anyways.

"Aw, come on! Take a guess!" he pushed. Oh was he ever daring this morning. He knew not to even talk to me in the mornings.

"Fine. What did you get me?" I asked.

"You really think I'd tell ya?" he asked and I clamped my eyes shut as my hands tightened into fists and I threw my tray of food at him and left.

"What did I do?" he mumbled as I left and Rude just looked at him.

I had just gotten out of the shower and boy did it ever feel good. I love showers. Oh yes I do.

But anyways, I got dressed and by that time Reno had made his way up to our room. Yes people, I said OUR room. Figured it'd waste less space if we shared a room. ShinRa had no complaints. That he spoke of anyways.

"Are you crabby still?" he asked as he hid behind the door.

"No." I stated as I took a seat on the sill.

"O.K. Good, because I need to get another shower." he said as he quickly ran into the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so adorable when he was afraid of me. I then got this sudden urge to take another shower(-.-).

Yes. I was finally ready. I don't know rather if it was Rancent who was controlling me or what, but I figured I was definitely ready. I quietly walked into the bathroom just as he was getting into the shower and I saw things I shouldn't have... I sorta blushed, but figured I'd get used to it.

I silently shut the door behind me as steam invaded the room. I quickly stripped down to nothing and slipped in behind him.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped and quickly turned around. He was quite surprised. He saw my naked figure standing infront of him and he evilly smirked.

Although we have seen each other in towels and underwear and such, we had never seen each other fully exposed before, as amazing as it sounds...

Anyways, I looked away as my cheeks turned a slight pink, as I started to think this wasn't such a good idea. I felt a finger on my chin, bring my face up to where my eyes met his.

"You're beautiful." he stated and my tail wagged unsuringly behind me. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine as he pushed me up against the shower wall and fondled both my breasts with both his hands as he kissed a trail from my lips, down my chin and to my neck where he lovingly nibbled as his hands made their way down my sides and rest at my hips.

"So you seriously wanna lose it? I mean, we ain't gotta right now at this second if you aren't sure of yourself." he cooed in my ear as he lovingly rubbed my hips.

"I-I'm ready." I muttered and he smiled as he crashed his lips onto mine once again. He carefully picked me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his legs and when I felt his erection on my...ahem...

I let out a surprised moan.

"We're going out on the bed." he said as he turned off the water and I was surprised when he carried me out to our room where it was freezing cold.

"Trust me. You don't wanna have standing sex the first time around." he said with a smirk and I merely blushed at his comment.

He laid me down on the bed and pulled the covers over us. He then traced a line down my stomach as he kissed me and I hugged him tightly before the immense pain of his finger entering me hit me.

I let out a surprised gasp and he was really slow, taking his time, as the pain was washed away and replaced with the pleasure slowing flowing through my entire body. I gasped again as he pushed in another finger and his pace quickened.

I could feel a great pressure in the pit of my stomach, begging to be let loose, but as soon as I was about to bust, he pulled his fingers out of me and I let out a displeased moan as I bit his neck, forgetting completely about my fangs, and drew blood. He let out a gasp, but I'm guessing he never realized that I had drawn the blood, so I just licked the wound clean and kissed the spot. He let out a moan as he laid flat on his back and instinct took over as I kissed a line down his built chest, to his muscular stomach, and finally I took him into my mouth.

I teased the head with the tip of my tongue and I felt him grow harder (if that was possible) as he let out a moan, begging for more. And I granted him his wish as I took him a little father into my mouth, but it was impossible to get the whole thing in there. lol. I licked him one more time and played the same dirty trick he played on me. I got off him and he jumped on top of me and I gasped as he bit at my neck. He ran both his hands down to my legs and parted them and got into position, but stopped and stared into my eyes. "You sure? You know you don't have to." he stated and I nodded and he came back to my lips as I felt his tip on my entrance and braced myself for the oncoming pain. And boy did I ever feel pain. Try squeezing a watermelon through a cherry. That's about the best way to explain it. I let out a gasp as a tear escaped my eye.

"I think I'm going to stop now, I don't want to make you cry! I haven't even broken the seal yet!" he stated and I choked back my tears as I shook my head.

"Just do it." I said and he looked at me one more time, but after seeing the pleading in my eyes, he pushed farther into me and I felt something inside of me snap and I gasped as he stayed inside of me for a moment so I could get used to the feeling. Then he slowly worked me back and forth and soon enough the pain was replaced with pleasure and oh boy do I ever mean PLEASUREFUL. Soon enough I was moving against him, begging for more. Soon his moves were swift and quick and he was nipping hungrily at my neck as I moaned with pleasure. The same feeling as before came back as our love became more intense. I could feel that same pressure, but it was more intense. Something unbearably wonderful.

"Oh...Reno..." I moaned out as I came, and he came shortly after me, filling me with his love juices.

"God, Rhi, I love you so much." he whispered in my ear after collapsing on me. Once he was empty, he pulled out of me and turned and fell off of me and collected me in his arms.

"I love you too, Reno." I said as I nuzzled into his chest. And I couldn't believe how much I actually meant those words. I was so in love with him. I felt like I could do anything when I'm around him. But I wondered if he felt the same way about me.

About a half hour later I finally gathered enough energy to get dressed, Reno was already dressed 20 minutes ago and, after telling me he loved me a billion times, kissing me for a loooooong time, he left to see what Rude was up to.

It was then that Rancent had woken up and how he slept through all that was beyond me, but boy was he ever pissed off.

'What the hell? You didn't wake me? I've been looking forward to that moment since the day I- well you- laid eyes on him!' he scolded and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered what took place.

'Don't you even ignore me!' he growled and I suddenly got this HUGE migraine.

"Oh, you are so finished." I said as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my prescripted pain killers. I told my doctor one day that I had a huge "migraine" when Rancent was being himself one day and I got vikadin. Yes, that's right, vikadin, from the doctors. I popped one and Rancent got so high he fell asleep again. Fortunately, the good thing about having someone living off you as a parasite, in your subconscious, was that you can drink or get high and they will take it all. That's why I always win the drinking games.

Anyways, I got dressed and went out to see what's up with the outside world.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya know, ever since the whole...losing it to Reno thing...I've felt so much closer to him. Rancent has never shut his mouth about me not waking him up and it's been two days. lol.

So. I was sitting at the bar in 7th heaven, seeing as today was my birthday and Reno just so happened to mention to EVERYONE that it was, I was forced to celebrate it.

I told everyone not to get me ANYTHING, but would they listen? NO. God they suck.

So, anyways, they were passing me shots and I was doing every single one. It had no effect on me, but after about the third shot Rancent was snoring. I swear, one of these days I'm going to over fill him with liquor and kill him. lol.

Though I hate celebrating my birthday, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the party they threw for me. It was different.

Denzil and Marlene got me a silver bell bracelet thingie and Marlene thought it was cute enough to put it on my tail. Oh joy. So as my tail sway subconsciously, the bell would make a low chiming sound. That was going to get annoying quick.

Out of all the gifts I receive, Vincent's was my favorite. Mainly because I hadn't gotten Reno's yet, damn him.

Anyways, Vincent (and Chaos) got me this awesome sword called Myugo. The blade was a black metal while the hilt and handle were red. It was beautiful. He knew what I liked.

"So, you having a good day, girl?" Cid asked me with a smirk.

"Yea, it's going pretty good." I stated. Yea, his gift to me was he was going to rape me. When I told him no thanks, he just gave me 50 Gil. lol.

After a few minutes, Reno came up to me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Yea, sure." I said as he lead me upstairs to talk. We walked into the first room and as soon as the door closed, he had me up against the wall in a passionate kiss. When we broke apart he had a small box in his hand and he handed it to me.

"Happy birthday, hun." he said and I smiled as I opened it to reveal a beautiful dragon pendant.

"God, Reno! I love it!" I said happily as he took it out and put it around my neck.

"Figured I'd get something beautiful for my something beautiful." he stated with a smirk. I smiled as I hugged him.

"Come on, we better get back down there before someone thinks something's up." he said as he opened the door and let me go out first.

The rest of the night was semi-eventful. It ended around 2 am.

As I lay in bed in my room in the ShinRa building, Reno had his arms around me and was already sleeping. I fell asleep holding my new pendant.

So. My birthday went great. Today is my first full day of being 20 years old. I didin't feel different though. It was just like being 19.

I woke up to find Reno gone. Fuck. He had to go on that small mission. Won't be back for a couple days. Damn it. Oh well, maybe it'll actually be quiet for a change. Oh wait, I got Rancent stuck inside my head.

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?'

"That you're fucking annoying." I stated bluntly as I got up to find a note stuck to my head.

"Yep, that's just like Reno." I mumbled as I pulled the note off my head. I looked at it and smiled.

Rhi,

Hey, you looked so peaceful sleeping this morning  
I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'll be back in

a few days. Try not to get too lonely without me, k?

I love you so much.

Love,  
Reno

I smiled at the letter. He was such a dork and yet so sweet at the same time. I really did love him.

'Great. No hottie for a few days. Now what am I supposed to look at?'

"The walls of my brain." I muttered bluntly as I folded up the letter nicely and put it in the drawer of my night stand.

'So what are we going to do since Reno ain't here for us to do?' he asked. I sighed.

"You are going to shut up while you're ahead and I am going to 7th heaven to see what everyone's up to." I stated as I got out of bed.

At 7th Heaven, Rei and the kids had just gotten up, Tifa was making breakfast, Cloud was on a delivery, and everyone else, minus Vincent, were sitting at the table bull shitting.

Vincent was in his usual dark place in the corner, fighting with Chaos about something, more than likely. After all, Chaos was just as annoying as Rancent, but unlike Rancent, he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Yes, I had met Chaos. I can hear him in my mind now when he and Rancent talk. He wasn't so bad...eh, ok yea, he was an ass. But still.

"Morning, Rhi. What brings you here this morning?" Tifa asked as she continued to make breakfast.

"Reno's out on a mission. Figured I'd come see you all." I said boredly as I sat at the bar.

"Hey there girl! What's been shakin?" Cid asked happily as he sat next to me.

"You're a morning person, aren't you?" I asked and he only smirked.

"Well I'm not." I said dully and he sulked away.

'That was mean. He's pretty hott too.' Rancent mumbled. I about choked him to death.

"Are you okay, Rhiley?" Rei asked as she sat next to me.

"Yea, fine. Just not really a morning person." I stated and as if she read my mind, Tifa set a cup of piping hot coffee infront of my face and I drank it as if it were a shot. Rei and Tifa just looked at me wide eyed.

"I have never, in all my years of working here, seen someone drink a cup of scorching coffee like ice water and not get hurt." she stated.

"Well, now you have." I stated.

I ate breakfast with everyone for the first time in a long time. And I noticed things I never had before. Like the looks Cloud and Tifa gave each other, or the looks Rei and Vincent gave each other for that matter. It was like I was with complete strangers. Though I didn't feel out of place, I just felt...lonely for once in a long time. Even Rancent seemed so far away at this point. I couldn't help but smile.

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways, cept me. I stuck around and helped out with the breakfast dishes since I was sweet like that.

"So how have you and Reno been getting along?" Tifa asked as she washed and I dried and put away.

"Really good. How about you and Cloud?" I asked.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"I ain't stupid, Tifa. I see the looks you two give each other." I stated.

"W-we're just friends!" She said quickly.

"Yea, ok." I said bluntly as I went back to the dishes. "Just like how Rei and Vinny-chan are going to end up being 'friends'." I muttered and she just looked at me.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Rancent's actually good for something, believe it or no-" I started but shut myself up.

"Who's Rancent?" she asked.

'Oh sure, let the whole world know.' He mumbled stubbornly.

"Well, he's a lot like Chaos." I said shyly.

"Oh, ok." she said and she let it go.

'Hm, that was different.'

After we had finished the dishes, I decided to go bug Tseng. Why? Because he has an abnormally large stick up his ass 24/7 and I wanted to see if it was possible to pull it out without any medical help.

I found him working on some paper work.

"I thought you were off today?" he asked.

"I am. Just bored. Thought I'd come hang with ya." I said casually as I sat on his desk.

"So is this all you ever do?" I asked boredly as I checked the different papers.

"No. Now will you please get off my desk?" he asked.

"Are you and Elena a couple?" I asked and he turned a light shade of pink as he pushed me out of his office and slammed the door.

"Ok! Talk to ya later!" I said casually as I walked down the hall. I couldn't help but laugh.

So. I was headed to my room. It was actually pretty late. I was in the shower when Rancent spoke up.

'You know, I miss that annoying redhead.' he said solemnly.

"I thought you said he was hott?" I asked.

'Don't mean he's not annoying.' he stated boredly. I smiled.

"You got a point there." I shut the shower head off and wrapped a towel around me. I then walked out into my room, slipped into my pj's and sat on the open window sill as I stared out at the city rustling below me.

It was an awesome sight. I have always loved the city. It always seemed so alive.

'You miss him already, don't ya?' he asked and I sadly nodded.

'This was my first night in almost a month sleeping alone' I thought with a somewhat bitter taste in my mouth.

"Do you?" I asked him.

'Of course I do! And you know, I still haven't be able to have sex with him yet, thanks to you not waking me you baka!' he growled.

"I see you've been talking to Rayne again, haven't you?" I asked dully as I stared.

'So what if I have? he inquired.' I only shrugged.

"You need to get a life and stop sucking mine out of me." I stated.

'Well that was out of the Blue. And true. Very true. I need to get out of your head so that then I can actually have some fun.' he stated more to himself than to me.

Then my thoughts trailed to those nightmares I had. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get rid of him.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

"Just thinking about those dreams again." I said sadly.

'I wouldn't worry about it. Not like it could ever happen. I mean really, after Hojo, who has the brain power?' he asked sternly. I knew he was right.  
I had finally gone to bed. Oh boy was that ever a mistake.

Dream

I was in some strange field I'd never seen before. I saw a man hung from a single tree in the middle of this clearing. A red head. I gasped as I ran over and realized it was Reno. I screamed.

"Rancent! Help me!" I screamed. Noone answered. He was gone. Again. In Reno's pocket of his jacket I saw a piece of bloodied paper.

I was balling at this point as I reached for it. I quickly grabbed it and opened it to reveal in big letters:

YOU'RE NEXT

I let out another scream as I ran. I ran and didn't look back. I was so scared. I reached down at my sides and found my swords on me. I suddenly had to stop to catch my breath. I was breathing so hard as I collapsed and just let the tears all out.

"Reno...NOOOOO" I screamed loudly as I slammed my fist on the ground.

"This isn't possible. It's just not possible." I cried out.

"Oh, but little sister, I believe it is." said an all- too- familiar voice. I looked up to see Brendinn staring at me with blood lust in his eyes.

"How could you?" I asked sadly as tears threatened to make themselves appear again.

"How could I? How could I not? You were the one to put father in his grave you ignorant little bitch. Or should I say MY father. You were nothing. Your mother was NOTHING. Fucking demons. You think you can just take over anything you PLEASE!!" he screamed at me and I flinched.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Oh, so that THING that we removed from your head didn't tell you?" he demanded and I found myself slipping into consciousness.

End Dream

My eyes shot open and I looked around the room as I heard Rancent snoring away in my head.

"What the hell? Why do I keep having these dreams?!" I growled as my eyes flashed red.

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked a dark voice and I jumped and quickly turned to face Vincent who was sitting on the window sill.

"I-I don't know." I stated truthfully.

I ended up telling Vincent the entire dream and the look on his face wasn't very comforting. Never usually is anyways, but now it was worse than usual.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

'It isn't what he's thinking. It's what Chaos is saying.' Rancent informed.

"I think...you should be careful. Maybe you should come stay at 7th heaven where we can keep an eye on you until Reno gets back from his mission." he said as he walked to the window.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Just to be on the safe side." he said as he held his cloak open, waiting for me to come to him.

"Eh, shouldn't I pack some things first?" I asked. He sighed as he folded his arms below his cloak and I quickly grabbed my over night bag and packed the necessities. Then he took me to 7th Heaven.

"Rhi? Why are you here?" Tifa asked as she served a guy an ice cold molt beer.

"Safety precautions." Vincent answered for me.

"For what?" she asked.

"Vincent, can you tell her? I'm too tired." I said with a yawn and he nodded as I walked upstairs and fell asleep in the spare room.

The next morning I got up to find Vincent sitting in the corner of my room with Rei in his arms, both of them asleep. I couldn't help but smile. It was interesting seeing those two together, though I knew it would of happened eventually anyways.

So, anyways, I walked down for breakfast, cause I was pretty hungry and saw Cloud and Tifa kissing. I decided to go out for a little while.

I slipped out unnoticed and walked down the street. Yes, I was still in my pj's but it was just a hoodie and shorts. Nothing like pink fuzzy pj pants or anything. lol. So yea, I went to the restaurant, got breakfast, then went back to 7th heaven where they never even noticed I had left. Yea, I really was safe there...

"Rhiley? When did you leave?" Tifa asked as she got the kids and Rei some food.

"I went out for breakfast." I stated.

"R-Really? How long ago?" she asked.

"Long enough." was all I said as I walked up to the room I stayed in.

"So, exactly what are we going to do today?" Rei asked boredly as we sat on the roof. I guess it was something she did often.

"Uhm, we can go pull the abnormally large stick out of Tseng's ass..." I spoke and she just looked at me like I was dumb.

"That's an impossible task." she stated as she closed her eyes and laid back on the shingled roof. I only sniggered. She was right.

'How about we go home? I'm bored...' Rancent proposed and I ignored him.

"So how long have you and Vincent been together?" I asked. She looked at me, shocked.

"You saw us sleeping on your window sill, didn't you?" she asked and I nodded. She sighed.

"About a week now." she said and I smiled.

"How long have Cloud and Tifa been going out?" I asked.

"They're going out?" she asked.

"Apparently. I saw them kissing this morning. That's why I went out for breakfast." I said dully as I laid back and stared at the sky.

"So when is Reno supposed to be back?" she asked.

"Uh, to tell ya the truth, I have no idea." I stated and I closed my eyes.

'Actually, he should have been back by now seeing as how he was only delivering a message.'

Then my dream from last night came back to me and my eyes shot open. But Rancent was still in my head! How is it that this would happen?

"Are you okay?" she asked and I looked at her and smiled as I nodded. Though in the back of my mind I knew I wasn't.

Then I heard a helicopter in the distance and my ears perked up, forcing my bandana off my head.

"He's home!" I yelled as I jumped from roof to roof to the ShinRa building.

'Excited are we?' Rancent piped up as I finally jumped onto the ShinRa building just after Reno had exited the helicopter and I jumped on him and knocked him to the ground.

"RENO!" I yelled as I quickly hugged him and he smiled as he tightly hugged me back.

We were in the mesh hall and as we ate dinner, I told him EVERYTHING that had happened. Including my dream and how Vincent said that I should be kept an eye on.

"Don't worry, Babe. With the entire Turk system keeping a close eye on you, me mainly, no one can even look at you wrong without being questioned...or killed..." he sorta muttered that last part to himself. I smiled.

I mean, I wasn't weak. Not in the least, especially when Rancent put his two cents in, but it did feel good being watched over. But I knew it wasn't permanent. I just hoped my dreams, or rather nightmares, wouldn't come true. I sorta just smiled at his last statement.

After dinner we walked up to our room and he sat on the bed.

"So, it's my first day back home. What are we going to do?" he asked in a gesturing sorta way.

"Hm... Let me think..." I started and before I could say anything more, he jumped up and his lips were on mine in seconds. He hungrily kissed me, his tongue roughly playing with my own, as he quickly pulled his jacket off and threw it to the ground as I started unbuttoning his white shirt. He pushed me back onto the bed as I pulled my shirt off. He then pulled his and mine pants off and we were just left in our under garments.

"Oh God, I want you so bad right now." he moaned between kisses.

"Then take me." I said and he pulled my bra off and kissed a line down my neck and he roughly sucked on my nipple and I let out a pleasured moan.

"R-Reno...stop teasing..." I let out and he smiled into the sucking. He came back to my lips as he pulled off my underwear and his own boxers, and threw them on the floor. He then parted my legs and I instinctively wrapped them around his hips as he positioned himself, but before he could jump inside, I quickly pushed him down on the bed and decided to make him wait for it, just to spice things up.

"Oh, something different..." he moaned out and he gasped as I bit down on his neck as I let him enter me. I came down all the way as he let out another moan. I started riding him, getting rougher as the pressure built up. I had to put one hand on the back board to keep steady as I felt my own pressure swelling inside.

"Oh God, Rhi! Rhi, harder..." he moaned and of course I obeyed. I was just waiting for him to beg.

"Oh, yea. Yea, right there...OH..." he moaned out as he came, and I came shortly after him, then collapsed on top of him and we were both breathing hard as he pulled me into a hug after pulling himself out of me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much, Rhiley." he said as his breathing slowly went back to normal.

"I love you too, Reno." I sighed as he pulled the covers up over us and we fell asleep like that.

The next morning I woke up to find Reno still sleeping. I stared at him, since I loved watching him sleep.

'How come it feels like you were up all night having sex?' Rancent sleepily asked. I just shrugged. 'Oh, you bitch. I HATE you.' He grumbled as he barricaded himself in the deep depths (lol) of my brain.

Yep, wasn't going to hear from him for a while...I'm so heartbroken over it..."sniffle".

'Bitch' he grumbled before he was undetectable. I only smiled.

"Good morning." Reno said as he stretched. "Morning." I said and he kissed me on the lips.

"Let's grab a shower. We only have an hour before we gotta start work." Reno said as he got up. We were both still naked (go figure, eh?).

"That might be a good idea. We smell like rough sweaty sex." I said and he laughed as I got up as well and raced him to the bathroom.

After our shower, we decided to get a little quickie in before we had to get dressed. And Rancent just so happened to be conscious. I had to force him back so he wouldn't take over my body and rape him. lol.

Then we got dressed and walked up to Rufus' office, where, apparently, he was waiting on us.

"I thought I told you to be here at seven? You're an hour late." Rufus stated with his arms crossed.

"Oh, yea, sorry. Forgot to mention that." he apologized more to me than to Rufus. I sighed.

"Eh, I'm used to it by now." I said and Reno nodded his head in agreement, then quickly looked at me like' you bitch!' I ignored him as Rufus told us what mission we were to go on.

We were to accompany him to this big important meeting in Healin. Damn that was kinda far away. But at least he and I FINALLY got a mission together, ya know?

Wait, I just heard the word CHOPPER in Rufus' rambling. FUUUUUCK.


	7. Chapter 7 FINALE!

So. One helicopter ride later, we arrived at our destination. Oh goodie.

So, after Reno shut the chopper off, we all spilt out of the flying death trap and onto wonderful, solid land, which I was oh so grateful to be on.

I looked around at my surroundings and found we were in the middle of a forest, infront of a very large mansion.

"Now, you two follow me and keep close. I don't want you getting lost." Rufus said, but guess what? I GOT LOST!

I stood for one moment to marvel at a nice painting of the devil screwing some chick and they turn a corner and leave me!

I panicked as I ran around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to find them. Then something unexpected happened. I ran into a room, which actually turned out to be a laboratory.

'This isn't freaky at all.' Rancent piped in my head and I shooshed him as I walked in a little further.

There was a hole in the ground and as I got closer, I realized it was a submersed tube that goes to another level. There was a glass lid covering the hole and when I looked down I saw the last thing I expected to see. I saw Rancent. I gasped, as I stepped back.

'Rancent?' I called him.

'I saw it. What the hell does this mean?' he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I said and I turned to leave, but I ran into someone who put a cloth full of some sort of smelly liquid over my face and I blacked out.

I let out a slight groan as I slowly came back to the world of the conscious. I went to rub my head, but found my arm strapped to down! I tried to move, but found that not only were my arms restrained, as was the rest of my body, including my head.

"Don't struggle don't want to have to drug you." said an eerily familiar voice I only knew from my nightmares.

"You!" I hissed. I tried to look around my I couldn't move my head. And he wasn't anywhere in my peripheral vision.

I was going to growl, but found only air slipped through. I gasped.

'Rancent!?' I called and there was no answer. I couldn't feel him in my head anymore.

"This is just a dream. Any moment now, I'm going to wake up right besides Reno with Rancent's annoying being still in my head." I assured myself.

"Yes, dear sister. You keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile, this pitiful excuse for a demon brought you back to life, so he should be able to bring back our father..." he started and I gasped.

"It's never going to work!" I cried out.

"Have you not been paying attention to your dreams, sister? I told you in your dreams. Your pathetic mother is the reason you survived that fire." he said with a chuckle.

"What fire?!" I demanded.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you woke up before I could tell you the entire story. Please, forgive me. I've been quite forgetful lately. Too much work and stress." he said and I only glared.

"As you already know, that woman was your mother. NOT mine. My mother was a wonderful woman. Yours was a piece of ass." he growled and I could feel my temper rising.

"You see, Rancent was in your mother's head to begin with. Then one day she gave birth to you, my father being yours. See, he started that house fire that day you were born. Some how you managed to live. Come to find out that damned demon, Rancent, was passed on to you in birth. It was what SHE wanted. She wanted him to protect you. And my father was forced to take you in. That's when I "disappeared" as it were. I don't know much after that. Only that my dad had tried many times to kill you only to fail every time. And now that demon's out of your head. There's no one to shield you from death anymore." he said and I couldn't take it anymore. My heart was racing as my blood rushed, adrenalin taking over at this point. Suddenly I broke out of my bandages and I went to grab my brother, but it seemed he was prepared.

"Uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I was you." he said as he held a gun to Reno's head. I gasped as I backed off. He was unconscious and barely breathing. He had a lot of cuts and scrapes on him and there was a pool of blood under him on the table he was strapped to.

"Reno... What did you do to him?" I growled, my voice quite threatening.

"It's mere leverage, my dear. You make a wrong move, I kill him. Quite simple. Then after him, I shall move to the other Turk. Then Shinra himself. Now. Be a good girl and sit. I need to run more tests. You aren't quite human yet." he said as he walked over to a table full of mechanisms. A tear escaped my eye as I looked around at the lab I was in. I saw a mirror and gasped at what I saw. There was no possible way that the person I saw was me. I was...Normal. I had long red hair with green eyes and no claws, fangs, cat ears or tail. I was me.

I almost wanted to cry. My eyes then trailed to the tube with Rancent in it. I gasped. His piercing green eyes stared at me with a sorrowful look. I almost wanted to cry. But what did he mean by I wasn't completely normal?

Then I saw him. My father. He was in a tube, perfectly preserved. I wanted to scream. Words could not describe the hate I felt towards him. Towards my brother. That's when I felt it. An energy. I could still sense auras! It was a demonic one, not Rancent's. Entwined with human. I thought I knew who it was, and when I was about to get my hopes up, it disappeared. I almost wanted to cry.

I couldn't do anything. I felt so worthless. But then something in my peripheral vision caught my eye.

Cait Sith.

He was sneaking up behind my brother as he was jotting some things down. Then, without him noticing, grabbed the gun and put a thumbs up to me telling me it was ok. That's when I smiled and stood.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"This." I said and I quickly grabbed a scalpel and tried to jab him with it, but he grabbed my hand and evilly smirked at me.

"Big mistake." he growled and he went for his gun, but realized it wasn't there.

"Hey! Asshole! Looking for this?" asked a weak voice and a gun shot could be heard through out the lab. Probably through out the building. I flinched and saw my brother's face contorted with shock. And then he fell to the ground.

I looked back to see Cait Sith jumping off the table and onto the floor while Reno was sitting up with that damned smirk across his lips.

I smiled as the tears spilt.

I jumped in his arms and he hugged me tightly and that's when I let the tears stream. But then our little moment was ruined by Cait Sith yelling and before I knew what was happening, the sound of a gun being fired could be heard yet again and I quickly grabbed on Reno, but the pain of a bullet never came. I turned to see Rancent infront of me. He had broken out of the tube and had taken the bullet instead of me.

"RANCENT!" I yelled as I ran to him and grabbed him before he fell. My brother chuckled.

"Oh please. You really think I wouldn't prepare myself?" he asked in a sick sadistic tone as he tore off his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest.

"Now. You had your chance. He dies." he said and before he could even get his gun up, he was shot in the head. I let out a scream as his head exploded and blood and brains went EVERYWHERE.

I held onto Rancent, who was barely hanging in there. His body dropped to the floor and I finally looked up to see Vincent in the doorway with Cerberus still raised.

"Vincent..." I chocked through tears. "Help him..." I cried as Rancent forced his eyes to stay open and he looked at me.

"Rhiley..." he forced out in barely a whisper. "I-I'm so sorry. P-please...Please forgive...m-me." he said and he went into a coughing frenzy, coughing up blood in the process.

The tears were streaming at this point.

"Forgive you for what? You've done everything for me. You've always been there. Please, I-I can take you back in my head. I ca-" I struggled but he shook his head with a slight smile.

"Your turn...to live life...to...i-it's fullest. Although I ain't in your head...I'll always...Always be there for you." he said and he let his last breath out and disappeared into the life stream.

I went numb.

This demon I have known all my life, my best friend, was gone. I just couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. It was all too much and I ended up blacking out.

So. About a month went by since that horrible day. I wasn't myself. I had noone to make small conversations with, noone to argue with over the dumbest things, I had no Rancent. I went through a mild depression and shut everyone out, including Reno. But then, one day...

I was sitting in my room when I felt sick to my stomach. I knew what was coming, so I quickly ran to the bathroom and let it all out.

This had been going on for the past few days. I wanted to eat more and more, but every time I ate just a little cracker, I puked. I wanted to know what the hell was up. I had a doctor's appointment this after noon and I was dreading it. I finally walked down stairs for the first time since that day and everyone looked at me like they had seen a ghost.

"Are you ok?" Reno quickly asked as he ran to me.

I shook my head as I blacked out.I woke up in the hospital a few hours later with an IV in my wrist and a guy I had never seen before standing over me.

"Ah, good to see you awake Ms. Maccabe. I'm Dr. France (haha that's my real dr.). Are you aware of your pregnancy?" he asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"W-what? Pregnant? As in there's a little me in here?" I asked as I pointed to my stomach and he barely contained his laughter as he nodded.

"Yep, that's right." He said and my eyes widened. "Oh, and a man by the name of Reno has been waiting eagerly to see you. Shall I let him in?" he asked and I nodded and he walked out. The door hadn't even shut all the way when it was kicked open and Reno ran to my side.

"Rhiley? Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Y-yea. I'm fine. Reno?" I asked as he knelt down.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at the indifferent look on my face.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said and his jaw dropped to the floor. I couldn't tell whether if that was good, or bad.

"You mean, there's a little me in there?" he asked and I smiled as I nodded. I could almost see the tears of joy in his eyes.

"Well then I suppose this is as good of time as any. I was going to wait until you were out of your depression for this, but might as well..." he started as he reached into his pocket and I gasped when he got on his knee.

"Rhiley Mae, Marry me." he said as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

I wanted to cry. I was so happy.

"Yes! Yes I will!" I said and he smiled as he slipped the ring onto my finger. It fit so perfectly. I admired it and I knew noone was happier than I was at this point.

We decided to have the wedding before I got too big for my wedding gown. lol. I looked so beautiful. But I ain't going through the whole ceremony. Not really one for that shit.

It was a great day. Of course, Rude was the best man while Tifa and Yuffie were my brides maids and Rei was my maid of honor.

Marlene was the little flower girl and she looked so adorable and Denzil was the ring Bearer. It was a beautiful wedding.

The reception was at 7th heaven, of course. Everyone got drunk, except me and Reno seeing as how I couldn't drink and he didn't want to drink since I couldn't.

So all went well and a few months later I gave birth to a little baby girl, Taylor Mae Sinclair.

Then a few years later I gave birth to a little boy named Aaron Edward Sinclair, a few years later, who just so happened to have Rancent's eyes...


End file.
